Running To You
by n1ghtw-ng
Summary: Most people believed the night of June 20, 2016 Wally West died. Artemis and Zatanna knew this wasn't the case. Zatanna figured out a way to bring the former Kid Flash back home. Artemis and Dick are both on board. What could possibly happen to the members of Team Year Zero on their biggest adventure yet? { spitfire and chalant, rated t for swearing and possible suggestive themes }
1. Prologue

**welcome to my latest story, lovely readers!** **i've been planning this for a few weeks and was super excited to post this for ya guys!**

 **this'll be a multi-chapter fic (currently i have a prologue, 9 chapters, and an epilogue outlined) and will be updated as often as i can! also this is significantly shorter than the actual chapters, bc it's just the prologue.**

 **story contains extreme spitfire and eventually hella chalant (bc otp oopsies)**

 **disclaimer: i don't own yj but if i did netflix would be makin' season three right now**

 **r &r! fave&follow! and most importantly, enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

"Another glass?"

"Always."

The two best friends, one a magician and the other an archer, sat in the magician's one bedroom apartment for their annual Friday girl's night. Everyone else had to cancel for one thing or another and secretly both girls were glad. While they loved the company of their whole group they just wanted to spend time with each other. It hadn't been just them in so long, this was almost like a breath of fresh air. The magician poured red wine into her friend's empty glass and refilled her own with pink moscato.

"Remember that time you me and M'gann all had to fight that damn weather machine? Batman was like ' _Artemis, Miss Martian and Zatanna take the Bioship and fly to this machine and end it'._ " Zatanna did her best Batman impression which made Artemis chuckle. "It was right after I moved into the cave," she reminisced, taking a sip from her glass. Another laugh left Artemis's mouth as she took a sip of her own merlot.

"Damn, that was a fun mission. Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow helped out M'gann and I and you were killing it on your own with your backwards magic." Artemis smiled on the memory. The more she thought about that day, the more she remembered. There had been a blizzard from coast to coast caused by the weather machines Zatanna had mentioned. They hadn't had any idea that the snowstorm was just a distraction for the Light to steal from S.T.A.R Labs. Earlier that day the Team had celebrated Wally's 16th birthday.

Wally.

Artemis stopped laughing and her smile faded. She set her wine glass down on the oak coffee table, feeling like it might slip out of her hand.

"Arty?"

Nothing.

"Artemis? Talk to me."

"Wally..." Artemis whispered, her eyes fixing their gaze on her lap. If she looked up at Zatanna she thought she'd start crying. "I miss him..."

Memories flooded back. It'd been two years since they defeated the Reach and the Light, two years since she became Tigress, two years since Wally had vanished.

"Oh Arty come here." Zatanna frowned, setting her glass down and wrapping her arms around her best friend's shoulders. She felt Artemis tremble as she held back her tears. "I know you miss him, he misses you, wherever he is."

Whenever someone claimed Wally died that night, both girls argued against it. Zatanna had done some tracking. After months of spells, charms, and research she discovered there was a part of him still on this earth. He was still here, somehow. She didn't understand it fully but she knew it comforted Artemis. That's what was important.

"I've been having dreams..." Artemis started to say, sitting up from her best friend's embrace. "Wally's there, he's telling me he's still here and he isn't going anywhere. And he's always standing at the site of the Magnetic Field Disruptor."

"Has he said anything else?" Zatanna asked, raising her thin eyebrow. She'd heard about tons of dreams Artemis had involving Wally but nothing as clear as that. Usually they were just memories or hopes that he'd come home. That wasn't something made up, it couldn't be.

"He said to not give up and that he's ready to come home whenever we can reach him."

"Reach him?"

"I still haven't figured out what he meant by that either..." Artemis sighed, running a hand through her thick, blonde hair. What did all of this mean? Usually when something cryptic happened she turned to Zatanna, the resident magician, and the confusion was cleared up instantly. This time though Zatanna was at a loss of explanation. That's what troubled Artemis. After a few moments of silence, Zatanna spoke.

"I...I wonder..." She hopped up from her living room couch and walked over to one of the bookshelves lining the walls of the apartment.

"Zee?" Artemis asked, now confused with what she had up her sleeve. "Zee what are you doing?"

Zatanna didn't answer. Her mind was preoccupied, going through the mental catalogue of her personal library. Most of the books she had were once her father's and when she got her own place, she was able to keep them out on display. She'd read through most of them, learning the spells her dad never got the chance to teach her. There was one that specifically stuck out in her mind.

"Where is this damn book?" Zatanna asked herself, thinking out loud. She didn't answer Artemis's question which caused some irritation. Artemis was about to speak up again but decided against it. She watched as Zatanna brought her hands together and her eyes turned a faint yellow color. "Gnirb em eht koob I ma gnihcraes rof."

Within an instant the book, titled _Spells Between Dimensions_ , appeared on the coffee table. She ran over and picked it up, immediately flipping through the hundred and something pages.

"No..no...no..." She mumbled as she would flip the page.

"Zatanna!"

"Ah-ha!" The magician grinned.

"What the hell have you even been looking for?!" Artemis demanded to know what was going on. She hated not knowing what Zatanna had up her sleeve, especially when it came to magic.

"Breaking the dimensional barrier," Zatanna started to read off of the page, "how to step into another world." Artemis's eyes went wide as Zatanna quietly skimmed the rest of the page.

"Do you mean?" the blonde asked in a barely audible voice.

"Arty," Zatanna looked up from the book and directly into her best friend's eyes, "I know how to bring Wally home."


	2. Chapter 1

**i am honestly in shock at how much positive feedback the prologue got back! originally i was going to post this on wednesday but i was too excited to hold it back. i'm going to try my best for chapters to be posted once or twice a week so keep an eye out for one towards the end of this week!**

 **this chapter begins to kinda explain wtf i have going on here, lol.**

 **i'm extremely grateful for all of the wonderful reviews i got last time! and to everyone who faved and followed - thank you! i hope you all enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: i don't own young justice bc if i did season three would be in the works**

* * *

Paula Crock sat in her living room in the middle of her afternoon crossword puzzle when her twenty-two year old daughter emerged from what used to be her bedroom. Her attention shifted from the answer to question twenty-seven down to the blonde standing in front of her.

"You have everything?" She asked. A silent nod back answered the question as her daughter held back a laugh.

"Yes mom. No need to worry," Artemis reassured her, slinging the worn out green backpack over her shoulder. "I'll only be gone for a week, two at most."

"I know...just be careful," said her mother, wheeling herself over to the door. Artemis smiled a little bit, bending down and giving her mom a hug.

"I will, I promise. Dick and Zee are with me. They've got me covered. We're going to bring him home."

"And Zatanna's certain that she can do this?"

"Yeah, mom please don't worry. The next time you see me you'll see Wally, too." Artemis promised. She felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her blue jeans with a message from Dick.

"Is your ride here?" Paula asked at her daughter's sudden silence.

"Yeah, he is." Artemis took a deep breath. It'd been a few weeks since Zatanna had found the spell that would change the archer's life yet again. Breaking the dimensional barrier was a difficult task. Zatanna knew she could do it, with enough preparation. They'd just have to travel back to the location of Wally's disappearance; the Arctic. The spell would take a lot out of the raven haired magician, but it was worth it as long as it worked. Artemis had faith.

"I better get going. I don't wanna keep Dick waiting. Love you mom!" She said as she opened the front door.

"Check in will you? And Artemis please, be careful." Paula reminded her. Artemis nodded and blew a kiss, shutting the door behind her.

Paula was all too familiar with her daughter's impulsive behavior. Sometimes it was good and other times...not so much. As much as the ex-criminal loved Zatanna, she saw the magic as something that could make what little impulse control Artemis had cease to exist. Magic to bring Wally back? That sounded ridiculous, unless you were desperate. Sighing, Paula wheeled herself over to the window and watched as Artemis hugged the familiar black haired boy. They separated, threw her bags in the trunk of the car, and left as if they'd never been there.

"Bring that damn boy home, Artemis." She mumbled to herself before shutting the curtains and going back to her crossword.

* * *

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Artemis looked over at her friend who nodded in agreement. If there was someone who missed Wally just as much, if not more than Artemis, it was Dick Grayson.

"Neither can I, it seems so unreal."

When Dick had gotten the call from Artemis last week about her plan, he was immediately on board. Granted he wasn't completely aware of how it all exactly worked, but from what Artemis explained it meant Wally was coming home and that was all that mattered.

"Do you think Zee's spell will work?" Artemis asked, nervously biting the skin off of her chapped pink lips.

"Of course it will, she's been working on it for the last week and a half, two weeks. She has it down to a science. By next weekend you and Wally will be sitting on the couch with a bowl full of popcorn catching up on every movie he missed," Dick laughed. He made a promise to himself that no matter what, he'd help his friends achieve happiness again.

This was going to be one hell of a trip and not just because of the commute to the tundra. Zatanna would of course be coming along. Obviously Dick knew she was crucial to the mission but that didn't mean he was any less anxious about spending the next week with his former girlfriend.

The bond that was forged between the two during their teens blossomed into a love nobody could deny. The three years they were together were some of the best memories Dick had from that part of his life. However as they grew older Dick not only realized the potential dangers their relationship faced but Zatanna was to join the Justice League and he was not and that was a problem (in his head at least). He ultimately ended things with her going into the Team's fourth year. There was instant regret but he knew there was no turning back. Moving on was the only option.

He then proceeded to date Barbara Gordon, who had taken up the mantle of Batgirl. He had a small crush on her throughout their childhood and saw no time better than the present to act on their flirtatious behavior. Throughout that relationship, he always felt something was missing. They went on dates, they took vacations together, they spent holidays with each other's families. They shared secrets and hidden kisses and Dick tried his best to enjoy it all but something was always off. It wasn't meant to last.

Barbara had ended it between them about two months ago, accusing Dick of falling out of love. The reality of their situation was he never truly fell in love. In a way he felt relief she broke up with him. Hurting her was not his intention. It killed him to see her upset like that but in the end there were no hard feelings and it was for the best. Since then the only girl he thought about was the magician who still had a piece of his heart.

"Hey, Dick?" Artemis spoke up, glancing over at him. "Thank you, for coming with me and Zee. It means a lot to not only me, but to Wally. I know he's grateful you're here for the crazy ride." She smiled a little. Dick's hard expression turned soft. It wasn't everyday the son of Batman felt his heart moved in a way that made him feel gooey on the inside.

"Hey, we're all family. Wally's been my best friend, practically my brother, for ages. You know I'd do anything to help get his ass back here." This caused them both to laugh as Dick turned the car into an alleyway to park. Both of them stepped out, Dick's words still fresh in Artemis's head.

' _By next weekend you and Wally will be sitting on the couch with a bowl full of popcorn catching up on every movie he missed.'_

Their walk to the abandoned phone booth was accompanied by a comfortable silence. Artemis knew this was a lot for anyone to do, and to do it with your best friend's girlfriend and your ex must've made Dick a mixed bag of emotions.

The two walked up to the phone booth zeta tube transporter, looking around for Zatanna. They stood there for a couple of minutes, just waiting. Artemis yawned a little and leaned her back against the wall facing the disguised booth.

"Where is she?" Dick asked, glancing down at his wrist watch. It wasn't like Zatanna to run late, in fact, she was always a few minutes ahead. As if on cue there was a light that shone through the glass windows of the booth and the door opened, revealing a worn out Zatanna with her duffle bag slung over one of her petite shoulders. She looked disheveled. Her bright eyes contrasted with the dark bags under them and her naturally wavy hair was a mess. Something was wrong.

"Sorry for running late. I overslept this morning," she apologized. Her black combat boots hit the ground as she jumped out of the booth, stumbling ever so slightly.

"Were you out late?" Dick asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't believe it's any of your concern," she retorted. Who was he to care about her anyway? Dick was about to argue but Artemis cut him off.

"Zee, were you out late?" She asked, repeating Dick's question. Zatanna sighed.

"Kind of? The meeting at the Watchtower went a little too long. Then I had to wrap up some things with Dr. Fate, you know, loose odds and ends." She kept her explanations vague and that was troubling to other two.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine Arty. Don't worry yourself," Zatanna reassured her best friend.

Both Dick and Artemis glanced at each other, doubtful. They both knew her well enough to tell when she was lying but didn't push it any further.

"We better get on the road, it's going to be a long drive," Dick said as he turned around to walk back to the car. Artemis followed behind him with Zatanna.

Her mind was somewhere else, not focusing as she walked. Dr. Fate had warned her about this mission, that it could be fatal. She didn't believe him but parts her mind kept reverting back to the conversation they'd had the previous night, the reason she didn't sleep.

.

.

.

" _I'm taking a two week vacation from the League." Zatanna reminded the room as they wrapped up their meeting. Her back turned to the table of heroes, ready to leave when a voice she wasn't expecting to hear spoke._

" _You shouldn't be going, it is not your mission."_

 _Dr. Fate stood from the table. Zatanna stopped walking and slowly turned back around to face him. What business did he have talking to her?_

" _Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do. You're not my father or anything," she hissed. She'd never forgiven Nabu for taking Zatara away from her. Usually the Lord of Order never crossed paths with the Mistress of Magic. They were both very different people, similar powers, but very different morals. Nabu had trapped her father for what, the last eight years now?_

" _Fate decrees that if you go on this mission, you will die." Dr. Fate's voice was emotionless. The entire room gasped and eyes turned to the magician. She shook her head, laughing almost. Was he serious? She'd die?_

" _Is that your scare tactic for telling me not to go because I've almost died hundreds of other times and not once have you ever cared." Her words were harsh, but true. Dr. Fate may have had her dad's body but not his heart._

" _Zatanna, maybe you should take this seriously," Batman spoke up, getting up from his chair and walking over to the girl he'd become so familiar with. When Giovanni put on the Helmet of Fate he made Batman promise to take care of Zatanna. He'd done his best to keep his word. "I don't think he'd say something like this if it weren't true."_

" _I don't care. I made a promise to a friend and I'm going to keep it," she argued._

" _Zatanna."_

" _No."_

" _The Dark Knight is wise, you should heed my warning as well as his advice," Fate said in a low voice. "Your life is valuable, all life is."_

" _Not my father's apparently, otherwise he'd be here instead of you!" She shouted back at him, clenching her hands into fists. Not wanting to listen to anymore she walked as fast as possible to the zeta tube. The last thing she heard before teleporting was Batman yell her name._

.

.

.

"Zee?" Artemis tried bringing her friend back into reality. "Zatanna!"

"Huh?" The magician's attention was pulled away from her memory and back into the present.

"I asked if you wanted shotgun or not." Artemis said.

"Oh! No, it's fine. I'll just sit in the back. I've got to read anyway, keep going over the spell to make sure it works perfectly." She answered as they walked up to the car. Opening the backdoor she climbed inside while the other two took their seats.

As they drove out of Gotham, Zatanna's paranoia started to eat at her again. Was Nabu right? Would she die?

' _Impossible. There's no way...'_ She mentally decided. Her life was just beginning and if she backed out because of something like this nobody would be able to help her friend. Sighing, she pulled out the old spell book from her bag and sat it in her lap, flipping open to the page. Her eyes scanned it for what was probably the millionth time. Everything had to be perfect, Wally had to come home.

* * *

"I'm glad you two gentlemen were able to join me on such, short notice."

"This better be important," the Lord of Chaos said as he pet the orange cat in his hands. "I don't like to be bothered without reason."

"I agree." The third voice that spoke was deep and raspy, coming from a blue humanoid creature. The billionaire laughed a bit at both their impatience.

"Stop laughing or I'll turn you into a yarn ball for Teekl," the witch boy seethed. "Now tell me what am I doing here." He was demanding, always wanting his way. A smirk took over Lex Luthor's mouth and he turned, glancing out the window that overlooked Metropolis.

"I have been planning this since our Reach friends disappointed us," he began. "If we want to take control, we need a reliable army, a strong army."

"And how do you propose we obtain such a thing?" The raspy voice, belonging to Parasite, interrupted. Lex rolled his eyes and turned back to face the two villains.

"We use our superpowered friends to the best of their ability. Sucking them dry of all their powers, strength, stamina, skill."

"Keep talking," the witch boy leaned in, interested. He stroked the cat in his arms, who let out a loud mew.

"We obviously can't start with the better known heroes like Superman and Wonder Woman but never has any successful plan started large and gotten smaller as time went on. So I propose we start with the pesky team of sidekicks and weaker Justice League members."

"Such as?" asked Klarion.

"Nightwing, Tigress, Kid Flash, and Zatanna." Was Luthor's simple response.

"Isn't the original Flash brat dead?" Parasite raised an eyebrow.

"According to a few...undercover sources...let's say his presence is still very apparent on this Earth." Lex answered.

"Why those four specifically?"

"Nightwing trained under Batman. If you want an army with top of the line combat skills he is the one to take. Tigress was once under Green Arrow, I'm almost positive. She successfully infiltrated Black Manta and not only is aggressive, but never misses a punch. Kid Flash's speed would be impeccable and Zatanna's magical ability can be used for anything we so desire." Lex explained. Both Klarion and Parasite nodded in agreement.

"And how do you suppose we go about getting their skills?" Klarion asked, a smirk on his own face. Lex turned to Parasite.

"He sucks them dry. He's done it before, years ago."

"I'm only able to take the power for myself, not transfer it." Parasite was confused. How in the world would this work then?

"That is where he comes in." Lex gestured to Klarion. "You're a Lord of Chaos, are you not?" he asked. A nod answered his question. He walked over to a portrait on the wall and moved it over, revealing a hand scanner. Within seconds the wall opened and revealed a room packed full of valuable items. "Mercy, the book please."

Lex's robot assistant walked into the secret room and grabbed exactly what was asked of her. She brought it back out and held it out to Klarion. The cat jumped down from the witch boy's arms.

"A present, from Lexcorp," he chuckled. Klarion took the book and began flipping through it, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"A permanent transferring power spell...Something no Lord of Chaos or Order has had their hands on in centuries..." A grin snuck its way onto Klarion's face.

"Then I take it we have a deal?" Lex grinned.

"So let me get this straight, I suck their power dry, Witch Boy over here takes the power from me and puts it into something else, and we can use that to create this superhuman army?" A nod answered his question.

"So, I take it we have a deal?"

"Deal." Both villains agreed, looking between each other grinning from ear to ear.

"Then let's begin."


	3. Chapter 2

**hey guys! welcome back to _running to you!_ i hope y'all are lovin' it so far, because i'm seriously enjoying writing for you guys!**

 **thank you to all my lovely reviewers who leave the kindest words, and thank you to all those who fave and follow or are even just reading! it means a TON you'd even click on my story!**

 **i hope to have chapter 3 up by monday or tuesday, and to try to maintain a regular uploading schedule lol**

 **please enjoy! and let me know what y'all think!**

 **disclaimer: i don't own young justice bc if i did season three would be on the way**

* * *

"Grayson," the twenty-one year old answered his phone. The trio had just pulled over for a pitstop. He stood outside the car filling up the gas tank, Zatanna was sleeping peacefully in the backseat and Artemis ran into the gas station to pee.

"Dick where the hell are you?!" Bruce's voice boomed from the other end of the phone. Dick cursed silently for not checking who the call was from before answering. He sighed, not having an answer for his adoptive father. Did he lie? Did he tell the truth? Running a hand through his hair out of frustration, he went with his gut instinct; to play it off.

"Well right now I just crossed the border into Canada with Artemis and Zatanna. We just pulled over for a quick gas refill before we get back on the road," he said nonchalantly, leaning against the car.

"Why the hell are you in Canada?!" Bruce snapped.

"On our way to bring Wally back." Dick mumbled the last part. Bruce let out a slew of swear words that would have made a truck driver wince.

"You are not bringing him back Dick, he's gone. He died." Bruce was cold, this wasn't new to his son. That's why the former Boy Wonder had no problem tuning it out.

"Well you see, Zatanna's got some spell she found and wi-"

"I don't care. You have obligations here." Dick rolled his eyes although Bruce couldn't see. "You cannot just get up and leave and pretend everything will stop just because you're gone. You're a grown adult Dick, act like one. Magic isn't going to bring Wally West back because he is dead."

Dick was silent for a moment, letting what Bruce said sink into his brain. Was he right? Was the magic going to really do it?

"Bru-"

"If you don't get to the nearest major city and get your ass on the next flight back to Gotham there are going to be serious consequences for you when you get home."

"Like what, you'll ground me?" Dick laughed but it was hollow, empty. "Bruce I'm not fifteen anymore, you can't play the parental unit card. You're a little late on that one."

"I am still your father. You're using my car, you work for me, you're still my son. That means you get your ass back home without any argument. You're putting lives at risk, Dick."

"Whose lives Bruce? Whose? Because I'd _love_ to know."

Bruce was the quiet one this time. He thought back to the League's meeting the previous night. Zatanna must not have told them about her conversation with Dr. Fate or the cruel reality of the situation, how she would die if she went on this mission. Dr. Fate never specified if she was the only one on the path to death. Bruce's mind had been eating at the thought of Dick dying for the last twenty-four hours. He'd already buried one son, he couldn't do it again.

"Just get home."

"No. I have a promise to keep to a friend, a best friend, and I'm not about to back out of it because you're sending me empty threats. Sorry, that doesn't work anymore."

"Dic-"

The phone line was cut off when Dick ended the call. He shoved the phone into his back pocket and clenched a fist. Did Bruce need to treat him like he was fifteen? No. Did he anyways? Yes. It was frustrating. Bruce always made a huge deal about him finally being an adult, having a job and his own apartment. He praised him on the level of independence he achieved at this age. If this was the case then why all of a sudden was Dick being told to come home like he snuck out past curfew? Letting out a frustrated sigh he finished up at the gas pump and ran inside the rundown gas station to grab a few little things.

From inside the car, a wide awake Zatanna heard the conversation from Dick's end. Part of her was taken aback by how easily he shot down Bruce's demands, whatever they were. In the past he was never able to do that, not for anything (unless it came to missions). Bruce could have told Dick stop, drop, and roll he'd already be on the ground before the command was finished. He'd grown out of obedience and she couldn't have been happier to see that.

She thought about why Bruce would call angry and her mind flashed back to the other night. A part of her wanted to tell Dick and Artemis everything. She wanted to spill her guts about how terrified she was, about Dr. Fate and his warning, about dying. Her arms wrapped around her sides in an attempt to hold herself together, physically. Her stomach felt awful. Maybe she was hungry, maybe it was guilt. She didn't know. A few tears escaped her eyes but she quickly wiped them away when she saw her friends walking back to the car. She went back to her sleeping position, her mind running faster than the speed of sound.

"You know we're making excellent time. I say we drive a few more hours and then call it a day. Grab a hotel, take some showers and sleep in a bed." Dick suggested as he got back in the car.

"Agreed," Artemis nodded, her eyes glancing back at the sleeping raven haired girl. "Although I wonder if she'll be able to get anymore sleep."

"Never underestimate her ability to sleep. Trust me on that one," a chuckle left Dick's mouth. "One time, she slept a full twelve hours, woke up for our breakfast date, went back to bed afterwards and slept until the next morning."

"You're joking," Artemis laughed, "that's great." Dick laughed in agreement. His mind thought back to that breakfast date, one of the last ones they shared before the end of their relationship. He couldn't help but let out a smile. He went to say something else but he heard movement from the backseat and watched Zatanna stir, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Artemis joked with her friend.

"Shut up, late night," Zatanna defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and Artemis only laughed.

"Excuses, how do I know you weren't out with a _boy?"_ Artemis teased. Zatanna's face went a bright red and Dick instantly listened in.

"Artemis! I swear to Fate I'm going to turn you into a rock if you don't shut the hell up!"

"Who was it!? Was it that John guy from your performance the other month?" Artemis egged on. Dick's eyebrows furrowed together. John? John who?

"Artemis shut up already! Ecnelis!" Zatanna yelled and instantly the blonde's mouth was shut. She tried to open it to speak but nothing happened. A sigh of relief left the magician's lips and Dick was still clueless. Was Zatanna seeing somebody? He felt his heart sink in his chest. His eyes darted over to a quiet Artemis, who shrugged her shoulders. She was just as confused as he was.

"Uh, Zee?" Dick's voice was quiet, careful not to upset her anymore that she already seemed, "could you maybe unsilence Artemis?"

Zatanna was a little caught off guard at the fact he addressed her by her nickname.

"Only if she promises to shut the hell up on her own." Artemis eagerly nodded, giving her best friend a cheesy grin. Both Dick and Zatanna laughed.

"There's your answer," Dick said before Zatanna cleared her throat.

"Ecnelisnu!"

"Oh thank god!" Artemis let out a sigh of relief. "Zee I'm so sorry I promise to never ever do that ever again!"

"Good, because if you do you won't have vocal chords ever again." Zatanna threatened. Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Done deal."

The group of young adults laughed as they drove down the open road, for once in their lives, enjoying their time away from the chaotic world.

* * *

"I think we should call it a night here," Dick decided as they all got out of the car.

"Agreed, I could really use a shower right about now." Artemis groaned, grabbing her backpack from the trunk. The other two did the same and they walked into the old hotel building. A young woman, probably around their age, was manning the check-in desk..

"Can I help you?" She asked, not bothering to look up from the magazine her nose was in.

"Hi, we'd like to get a room for the evening," Dick spoke up. Her eyes flickered up at him, then back down, then back up quicker than the girls noticed.

"Well hello there," she smirked, leaning both her elbows on the desk in front of her. Her eyes scanned over Dick. Zatanna's hand clenched into a fist and Artemis held back a laugh at her best friend's blatant jealousy.

"Uh, hi? Could I just get one room, please." Dick repeated his question. The girl continued to ignore it.

"You from around here?" She asked. Dick shook his head.

"Uh, no...Could I just get a room for the night though?" Dick asked for the third time. He was trying to be polite but he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up.

"Could I get your number? You're cute..." Her voice trailed off. Her eyes scanned his body again as she bit at her bottom lip. Artemis let out snort and Zatanna's eyes went wide. That was it. She stepped in front of Dick and leaned in, her face close to the receptionist's.

"Look," she read the nametag on the girl's blouse, "Amy, we want a room. You either give it to us and we pay you or we leave and sleep somewhere else. I have no problem with either. So stop flirting and eyeing him like man candy and give me a damn key or so help me God we will walk our exhausted selves out of here and to the nearest hotel," Zatanna seethed.

Artemis turned her back to the situation scared she'd keep laughing and Dick was stunned. He'd only seen her get this jealous during their relationship, and never this bad.

That made him wonder.

"Whatever, bitch." Amy turned her back to the trio and grabbed a set of keys, slamming them on the desk in front of her. Zatanna gave her a cheeky grin and snatched them up.

"Thanks doll, you're a real gem." She waved as she walked away with Dick and Artemis in toe. Artemis was still laughing and Dick was still confused. They got to their room at the end of the hallway and Zatanna was grateful. She opened the door, turning on the light and walking inside.

The room was small. There was a bed, an arm chair with a coffee table in front of it, a small bathroom complete with shower, and a little TV on a dresser. Zatanna dropped her bag at the door and ran to the bed, letting herself fall onto it.

"Finally, sweet sweet bed." She grinned, closing her eyes.

"And on that note, I'm going to shower." Artemis darted into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Dick shut the door to the room and threw his bag down off to the side. He plopped himself in the chair, glancing over at Zatanna who was lying in bed peacefully.

His mind had a hundred more questions than it already did. What the hell was up with her? One minute she couldn't stand him and the next she couldn't stand someone flirting with him. He was confused and he hated it. Why were girls so complex? Why couldn't he just ask her what the hell was going on? He let out a loud sigh and Zatanna's eyes opened.

"Everything alright?" She asked. Part of him wanted to yell that no, nothing was alright but his self control took over.

"Yeah, it's all fine." He lied, for the better of course. An awkward silence fell over them and he figured to make the best of their time alone. "I can't believe you shot her down so fast," he commented, kicking off his shoes.

"Hey, someone had to. I can't stand girls like that." Zatanna shrugged as she threw her hair up into a ponytail.

"Girls like what?"

"Girls who lose all of their morals and brains when they see a hot guy. It is the most annoying, humiliating thing a girl can do. If there's one thing I've learned it's guys like girls with brains, not just beauty."

"I mean you're not wrong," Dick agreed.

"Plus she was blonde, blondes aren't your type." She added, glancing down at her nails. "You like black hair, or red."

"I mean, again, you're not wrong..." Dick said awkwardly. He felt a little bit of a slap to the face at that comment. Was she hinting at something? Probably. His eyes rested on her face, which was focused on her small hands. "And what do girls look for in guys, besides looks?" He tried to keep their conversation going, despite the mental setback.

"Loyalty, honesty, brains, kindhearted." Zatanna listed, her voice quiet. _All the things you are_ she thought, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. She missed him more than she cared to admit. That was why Artemis's joke earlier got to her so bad. She hadn't actually seen anyone seriously since Dick. Sure she had dates every so often, a few one night stands here and there, and watched her fair share of The Bachelor but nothing that really made her forget her first and only love.

She was bitter towards him, yes, but because she didn't know if she'd be able to handle being returned kindness. If he showed her any sort of affection she'd probably fall right back into his arms without batting an eye. Of course she hated that about herself but sometimes, some things are out of a person's control; feelings especially.

"Zatanna, I-"

"You guys should definitely take some time before we leave to shower because it was heavenly." Artemis emerged from the bathroom in her pajama shirt and a pair of athletic shorts. She hadn't heard any of what the two were talking about and Zatanna was grateful.

"I'm going to jump in then," she mumbled, getting up as quick as possible and locking herself in the bathroom. The shower started and Dick let out a loud, frustrated groan.

"What the hell has your panties in a bunch?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Artemis, how do girls hint nonchalantly that they're into you?"

"Well first of all don't be Amy at the front des-"

"Artemis."

"Okay, chill. Real advice. So sometimes they're just protective, I guess? I don't know that's how I was with Wally at least..." She sighed, thinking back to when she first realized she had a crush on the red haired speedster. "I also cared about what he thought of me and I was trying to keep my behavior at a semi-non-bitch level. I wasn't trying to chase him off, I wanted to bring him closer" She explained. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just confused, that's all." Dick sighed, glancing at the space on the bed that Zatanna had been sitting in. Artemis knew what, or rather who, he was referring to and a huge grin stretched across her face.

"You've got a thing for her again, don't you?"

"No...okay well not a big thing, just a little one. It's barely a thing at all." Dick reassured her, lying through his teeth.

"Hu-uh, okay. Well, if she were into you, you'd be able to tell." Artemis shrugged, leaning her head back on the pillow. Dick rolled his eyes at her vague answer. After a few minutes of silence Artemis spoke up again. "She never got over you."

"What?" Dick asked, shocked to hear that come from the blonde's mouth.

"Don't tell her I told you because she will kill me, but she never got over you. She still isn't." Artemis said in a low voice. Dick was about to ask more questions but the bathroom door opened, revealing a freshly showered Zatanna.

"I'm ready to pass out." She yawned, going back to her spot on the bed. She was completely unaware of the conversation the two were just having. It was better that way.

"I agree. We'll pick back up in the morning." Artemis said in agreement.

"Night guys," Zatanna mumbled as she slipped under the covers. Artemis did the same and Dick leaned into the armchair as an attempt to get comfortable. Within minutes the three were out cold, resting for what felt like the first time in forever.


	4. Chapter 3

**welcome back my lovelies! i'm pleased to present the latest chapter of _running to you_!**

 **i'm stunned by how many faves, follows, reviews, and reads this story has gotten. so thank you all for the tremendous support you're showing me! it means the world that you all love this story just as much as i do!**

 **so a quick thing before i send you on your merry little way - i'm trying to plan a playlist for this story to eventually post the link for. so if anyone has any suggestions for songs that remind you of this story please feel free to leave them in the reviews or send me a message!**

 **disclaimer; i don't own young justice bc if i did season three would be in the works**

* * *

Artemis threw her bag in the backseat of the car. She was well fed, barely well rested, and well past ready to get back on the road.

"Zee, I'm taking the back." She climbed in before the magician could argue. After her conversation with Dick last night something inside her wanted to try and get the two talking again, even if it meant forcing it. Something inside her knew that once they got through their awkward beginning they'd fall back into their old ways. All they needed was a little, help, so to speak.

"Artemis! You know that's a bad idea," Zatanna said, glaring at Artemis.

"Tell me how exactly?" Artemis questioned. Zatanna was quiet for a few seconds. As she opened her mouth to respond Dick got into the driver's side of the car. Quickly it shut and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking out the window. Artemis held back a chuckle as she made herself comfortable, sprawling out over the backseat.

Dick glanced over, expecting Artemis to be there but was surprised to see Zatanna. He took a second to study the look on her face. Something about it was different. It wasn't complete anger, but maybe a hint of sadness? Girls were confusing.

' _Can't win them all, Dick,'_ he thought to himself as he started the car and got them back on the road.

Zatanna shifted in her seat until she got comfy. Her legs were crossed underneath her and her back was rested against the seat. She had her nose in the beat-up looking, musty smelling green spellbook that Dick presumed to be the one containing the spell to save Wally.

Saving Wally.

That still didn't seem real to the former Boy Wonder. Things were so different without him here and the fact that magic could bring him back into their existence was mind boggling.

When Wally ceased, Dick left the Team. Granted he also left to let Kaldur have his authority back but it was more so because of losing his best friend. He needed time to himself, time to think. Moving to Blüdhaven was the first step. There he found himself not only as Nightwing, but as Dick Grayson. Getting over his guilt was his next step and he was still working on it. If he hadn't asked Artemis to help, come back into the life, would Wally still be there? IHe tried not to think about the what ifs in life though, he found they only held him back.

A half hour of silent thinking passed. Dick glanced back at Artemis through his rearview mirror to see her fast asleep. A slight chuckle escaped his mouth causing Zatanna to look up from her book.

"Huh?" she asked. He pointed to the back and she turned her head, laughing a little herself. "She was so restless last night. She'd get up and just pace the room, lay back down, toss and turn, and repeat. I don't think she slept longer than an hour, two tops."

"She nervous about seeing Wally?" Dick asked.

"Extremely. Although, I think it's more because she doesn't know what will happen next. Like she's so scared that he'll get upset with her for becoming Tigress. She's fairly confident he won't want to go back to the life but she doesn't know if she's ready to give it up..." Zatanna explained, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "She found herself in Tigress, you know? It was how she coped."

"I can understand that, believe me." Dick thought back to when he found himself in becoming Nightwing. It wasn't all that long ago. He stepped away from Batman and Bruce, passing Robin's mantle to Jason, followed by Tim. Everything Zatanna said he related to on every level imaginable. "But I think she'll figure out what needs to happen when she gets to that fork in the road."

"Agreed. She's a smart one." Zatanna smiled a little. Dick gave one solid nod before the comfortable silence took over once again and both of their minds became lost in thought.

* * *

Artemis stood in the living room of the house her and Wally called home. Brucely, their dog, was asleep on the couch with his paws resting on his favorite pillow. There was a bowl of freeze dried Chicken Whizee's on their small coffee table with two empty glasses next to them. She looked around, very confused by the whole situation. Wasn't she in the car with Dick and Zatanna? And Brucely was at Oliver's, he was pet sitting him while she was out of town. She took a few steps toward the kitchen when she heard the front door open and a voice call out.

"Babe?"

She froze. Was this...real?

"Babe you all good?"

"Wa-Wally?" She whispered, her voice was shaking. Slowly she turned around, seeing her redhaired boyfriend at their front door. Her eyes welled up and she sprinted to him. He seemed slightly confused, but was more than happy to extend his arms for the hug she tackled him in. When her arms wrapped around his neck and her nose was buried in his chest she let out all the tears she held in. It came out in the form of an uncontrollable sob. His arms snaked around her waist and he held her as close as he could, his face pressed against the top of her head.

"Hey, don't cry. Artemis please don't cry." His voice was so gentle, so soft. It only made the blonde cry harder. "You're going to run out of tears, babe." He joked, trying to make her laugh. She looked up at him, blinking a few times to clear her blurred vision.

"I-I've just...you're here, you're home..." She whispered, her arms tightening around him as if he'd vanish if she let go.

"Kind of." He gave her a cheesy half grin and she froze again.

"Ki-Kind of?"She stammered.

"I'm popping into your dream, you know, like I've done a few times before," he explained, "but I've got to tell you something." By the look on his face the blonde knew this wasn't going to end well for either one of them.. "Artemis, you have to listen to me on this one," he started to say, "you need to go home."

"What?!" Instantly her arms dropped to her sides and she huffed, shaking her head. She took a step away from him, shocked he'd even say such a thing. "Why?!"

"I should have realized this sooner but there's too much that can happen right now for you guys to try and do this. Something bad is going to happen, it's in the works. I have this, feeling. Call it an instinct."

"Well I don't listen to your instincts. I never have and I never will. Dick, Zee and I are bringing you home."

"No. Artemis, please don't argue with me on this one. It's too dangerous and I can't let you guys go through with this, not now."

"Then when, Wally?" Artemis seethed, clenching her hands into fists tightly. "When the hell are we going to be able to try this again?! I'm sure when we get home the entire League is going to have our heads for this. They'll never let us go anywhere without their supervision again and we're not even on the Team anymore!"

"Art-"

"No. Don't _Artemis_ me, Wally. My happy ass is coming to get you out of," she looked around, "wherever this god forsaken place is with Zatanna's magic."

"Actually this is your dream, I'm in my own dimension, pretty sure it's the Speed Force," he interrupted, correcting her.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. Regardless you will be ready to go as soon as we reach you, got it Baywatch?"

A small smile crept back on Wally's face. That was a nickname he hadn't heard in such a long time. The moment of happiness faded though, as did the smile. She watched the changing expressions on his face, a face she missed more than anything.

"There's no stopping you, is there?" He mumbled, taking her still clenched hand into his own open one.

"Wally everyone misses you...Dick, Zatanna, Conner and M'gann, Kaldur, Bart...we all just want you to come home." Artemis eased her tension, glancing up at him. Her dark grey eyes met his vibrant green ones. She held back a waterfall of tears.

"Artemis I know, I miss everyone. But right now is not the right time to do all of this, the spell, bringing me back."

"But just a few weeks ago you sa-"

"I know what I told you a few weeks ago, I know. But there's something going on. Something's been happening with that disruptor, like somebody is messing with whatever's left of that thing." His hands suddenly felt lighter, and Artemis realized he were disappearing.

"Wally!" She was panicking, trying to reach for some part of him to grab on to. She couldn't watch this happen, not again.

"Artemis listen to me. Please, go home. Come back when it's safer, when I know you won't get hurt." She shook her head rapidly and he leaned in close to her.

"Wally I'm bringing you home." She was crying again. Warm tears cascaded down her cheeks with no sign of stopping. "You're not telling me otherwise anymore." A sad smile grew on the almost invisible lips of the red haired speedster. "Wally!" She screamed. As she reached out to try and grab him the last thing she heard were three simple words.

"I love you."

* * *

"How much longer until you plan on stopping next?" Zatanna asked, closing the book in her lap. She'd taken breaks from reading, gone back to it, rested her eyes, played with her phone. It'd been hours since they got in the car and she was getting bored.

"We have to get to the next town before I stop anywhere," Dick told her, to which she responded with an eyeroll. He noticed it out of the corner of his eye and chuckled a little. "Hey, no need for the sass. I'm just answering your question."

Zatanna almost went to roll her eyes again but this time stopped herself. He did answer her question. This time she simply shrugged her shoulders, looking over at him.

"Once the queen of sass, always the queen of sass," she retorted, a playful smile on her lips. Her piercing blue eyes scanned him and she felt something tug at her heart. There was always something to drag her into him whether it be his eyes or his smile or his laugh or his charm or...The list went on.

Zatanna didn't want to admit it but there was a part of her that was still head over heels for the former Boy Wonder. Their breakup was a rough one. She tried her best to remain as neutral as possible, they both did, but she was bitter. It wasn't on purpose, but no girl wants to see her ex happy with a girl who she'd been jealous of during their relationship. She just kept on her best happy face, helped him when he needed it, trusted him when he asked for the glamour charm and lived her life. He even still took the time to check in on her on the anniversary of her dad's sacrifice. She appreciated it to no end but apparently Barbara didn't.

Last November she'd been at the Cave, wrapping up her usual workout with Artemis. As she was about to walk through the common area to get to the zeta tube she heard Dick and Barbara yelling at each other. She'd seen this dozens of times but never had she seen Dick look so defeated and Barbara look so pissed. All the magician remembered hearing from their conversation were a few sentences that really hit her right in the heart.

.

.

.

" _You still love her, don't you?! You still want her!"_

" _Barbara come on. No I don't. She's a friend of mine, and she always will be."_

" _Then why were you with her the other day, Dick? You don't cancel dinner with your girlfriend to go see another friend who's a girl and an ex! What was so damn important that our plans had to get canceled? Huh?"_

" _A promise I've been keeping to her since we were fourteen, Barb. Is that a crime?"_

" _When she's your ex, yes, it is."_

" _You're being ridiculous, did you know that?" He sighed, hanging his head. "If it makes you happy, then fine. No more talking, no more visits, no more non-League related interactions. Would that make you happy?"_

" _Yes Richard, it would."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

After that Zatanna hadn't bothered to listen to the rest if their argument. It wasn't her place. She mumbled a few words and teleported herself home, and let it be. Since that night there were no more random five minute visits, no more reassuring words, and she was left with a bucket of bitterness toward her ex and his girlfriend.

Needless to say, she still didn't want to be around him.

They returned to their silence which was quickly broken by a mumbling Artemis. Zatanna turned around in her seat and Dick looked puzzled.

"Is she okay?" He asked, glancing at her through the mirror.

"I-I think so?" Zatanna frowned. She watched as her best friend's head turned from side to side, like she was shaking it. A few more mumbled words escaped her pink lips and Zatanna listened in to try to make them out.

"Wally...Wally come back..."

"Artemis?" Zatanna called, reaching back to touch her friend's knee. She gave her a gentle shake, keeping her voice low. "Artemis, wake up."

"No...No! Wally!"

"Artemis. Artemis come on you're dreaming."

"Is she okay?" Dick asked again, more concerned this time.

"Artemis come on it's time to wake up." Zatanna's voice was started to become slightly more panicked.

"No! No!" The blonde started to say louder, almost like she was trying to yell in her sleep.

"Zatanna you need to do something!" Dick yelled, trying to stay as whelmed as he could. She shot him a glare.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She shouted back at him. Something about him yelling at her made something inside of her snap. Her hands clapped together and she felt the magic begin to surge through her body.

"Ekaw pu simetrA won!"

Suddenly Artemis bolted upright. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes puffy and filled with tears, and confusion was all over her face. She looked around, shaking her head profusely.

"Oh god," she whispered, burying her head in her hands.

"Artemis!" Dick let out a huge sigh of relief, as did Zatanna.

"Arty what happened?!" Zatanna asked, grabbing on to her best friend's hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze for comfort and Artemis turned away from her, her eyes fixed out the window.

"Nothing," she lied. There was no way she was telling Zatanna about this dream. Not this time. "It was just a bad dream, that's all." She was short and it only made her friends worry more.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked. He noticed the exit off the highway up ahead and decided to take it. They needed to stop and recuperate.

"Yeah Arty please, be honest with us. We want to help," added Zatanna.

"Yeah," Artemis turned her gaze back to her friends with a forced smile through the few tears she had left. "I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 4

**so excited to post this, omg.** **this is by far my longest chapter and it's probably got the most amount of plot, i think at least. i am** **sorry this is a day late, i was kind of having writers block lol**

 **thank you for all the wonderful support i've received. you guys rock! this chapter is for you!**

 **please please please enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: if i owned young justice we'd have a season three**

* * *

The dream was all Artemis could think about. Wally wanted her to go home because something bad was going to happen was all she really understood. She was confused. What could possibly be trying to come in between her and happiness this time? Life just loved to kick her in the stomach and punch her in the face harder than any villain ever had.

Her eyes were focused on the changing scenery outside the car window. It went from highway roads to forestry, to a small urbanized area.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Beats me," Dick answered as he pulled over and turned off the car. The three of them got out to take a look around. There wasn't much; a few restaurants, a hotel, some stores, and residential homes. It was peaceful, almost eerie, but peaceful. "But we could use a little bit of a break."

"Agreed," said Zatanna who stretched her arms above her head. "Maybe let's go grab some food? Walk around a bit," she suggested. "We can talk abo-"

"I want to be alone for a little while," Artemis cut her off. Zatanna looked over at her best friend, confused. She shook her head slightly before she began talking.

"Artemis we can all go sit down and talk about what our next move is, and you can tell us what happened. It's better so things don't stay bottled up." The blonde had a history of keeping things inside, this was something Zatanna knew well.

"No. Zee, it's fine. I just have to be alone for a little while." Artemis reassured her friend with a not so convincing smile. "We'll meet back here in a few hours."

"There's no arguing with you, is there?" Zatanna sighed, defeated. "Just call us if anything happens?" She asked.

"Always." Artemis promised, turning her back and walking down the main road. There was a small part of her that felt bad for hiding this from her friends. She usually told Zatanna everything and if she didn't, she went to Dick. They were clueless this time around and she hated herself for being okay with that.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dick asked Zatanna as they both watched her disappear out of their line of sight.

"I sure as hell hope so," Zatanna answered, sighing. "We should go pick up some things, and maybe grab a bite to eat."

"Agreed, we all need a little while to relax."

* * *

As Artemis walked she took in all the sights around her. There wasn't much to look at but it was enough to help her ease the deep rooted anxiety. Wally's advice had her feeling torn. Did she take his advice and turn back and ry again later? Or did she ignore his warning, keep traveling, and risk the lives of their two best friends? Her mind knew the right choice to make but her heart didn't want to listen. It was selfish.

' _The heart wants what the heart wants.'_

Bringing Wally home was all she wanted, all she dreamed about for the last two years. Nothing made her happier than the thought of falling asleep at night in their bed laying next to him. She missed waking up to the smell of him cooking breakfast. She missed taking Brucely for walks together, and going on morning runs. Everything about their relationship was so distant in her memory. From the last kiss they shared to their last date before she went undercover.

"I should tell them, shouldn't I?" She sighed, thinking out loud. "I'm not in the best mindset to make this choice." She stumbled upon a small park as she walked and kind of smiled. It seemed peaceful enough. Not a soul was there and it was the perfect place for her to free her mind and think. She walked around for a minute or so before sitting down on the wooden bench facing an old, rusted statue of some old guy. Her elbows rested on her knees as she leaned forward, her chin resting in her hands.

"No, they don't need to hear about this," she decided. "I can't worry them," she told herself. "They're already worried though," she let out a groan in frustration. "Why is this so hard?"

She buried her head into her hands and let out a loud sigh. There was nothing good about this. She was clueless, confused, and alone, a combination of things nobody should be. Sitting back up and leaning her back against the back of the hard bench, she closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling.

"Wally, I'm bringing you home," she whispered, staying in that position as she calmed herself down.

"How cute, human emotion," snickered a voice. Artemis jumped up from her seat, looking around in all directions. "A shame that I'll have to kill you."

A figure stepped out of the shadows, and Artemis gasped. She clenched her hands into fists, positioning herself for what was to come.

"Parasite."

"A true shame you won't be able to see what your skills are going to do for us," he said. "I'll have to make sure we thank you in the victory speech." He growled before lunging at her. She dodged as quickly as she could, just barely avoiding the hit. She stood back up and went into her usual combat pattern. Punch, jab, spin kick, cross punch, knee to the gut, and jab. She landed everything, minus the final jab, and that gave Parasite the chance to punch her in the stomach. Her body went flying, slamming into a tree.

"Face it Tigress, you aren't making it out of this one alive."

Artemis tried to force herself to stand, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Her whole body hurt from his single blow. Was she really this out of practice? No.

"What do you want, Parasite?" She demanded to know. He only chuckled before stepping toward her.

"Where's the fun in me telling you that?" He asked in teasing manor. "Nowhere." He went to throw another punch but she rolled out of the way. His hand got caught in the tree due to her dodge and he struggled to break free from it.

Part of her wanted to stay and keep fighting. She had gotten this far without her crossbow. A few bruises and scrapes never hurt anyone. However something was stopping her. Something was preventing her from running towards danger and kicking it in the face. A small part of her brain was screaming at her to run, get Dick and Zatanna, and get to Wally as soon as she could.

And for once, she listened to it.

As fast as she could she took off into the forestry surrounding them. She heard Parasite yell after her with empty threats. She just kept running.

"I need to find Zee and Dick," she mumbled to herself not once looking back.

* * *

"What are you in the mood for?" Zatanna asked as her and Dick headed into the town's center.

"Up to you," was his response.

"You know I hate choosing," she told him

"You know _I_ hate choosing," was his response. She ran a hand through her hair out of frustration and sighed.

"Fine, how about here?" She asked motioning to the diner that was across the street.

"Sounds fine by me."

The two walked inside and took a seat at a booth towards the back. A waitress brought them their menus. Zatanna read over hers, glancing up at Dick every so often. His eyes were covered by the familiar sunglasses on his face. She couldn't help but let out a smile. Some old habits died hard.

"What're you thinking?" Dick asked, closing the menu and placing it on the table.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Was he onto her? Could he tell she was thinking about him even if it was just for a minute.

"I mean, what are you thinking about getting to eat?"

"Oh." Zatanna's face flushed a pink color and her eyes darted back down to the menu. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. He was smart but not that smart. "Just uh, just some soup."

"You know, you're failing the whole, nonchalant thing," he chuckled, causing her cheeks to flush again.

"I don't know what you mean, Grayson. I'm the most nonchalant person I know." The tone of her voice was so confident, which contrasted with the lack of confidence in her head. She knew the game he was starting of sneaking back into her head. Her head was screaming to not play but her heart wouldn't let her listen.

"That was a pretty defensive answer, Miss Magic," he teased, his signature smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. This was what he'd been waiting for, the opportunity to flirt. Once one of them started, the other couldn't resist. It had happened multiple times before, during, and after their relationship. Now was just one of the many examples.

"I'll have you know tha-" Zatanna stopped midsentence, her eyes going wide. From out the window next to her she could see a ginger cat with tiger stripes and glowing red eyes. She knew exactly who that cat belonged to and it was the last person she wanted to see.

"Zee?"

"Dick, we need to leave, now." She as quickly as she could, got up and grabbed his arm, bolting out with him in toe.

"Zatanna what the hell is going on?"

"Where's Artemis? We need to leave." What if this was what Dr. Fate meant? What if he would kill her and that's why she shouldn't have gone on the mission? Her heartbeat sped up in a panic.

"Zatanna!" Dick stopped her. "Talk to me." He grabbed one of her hands in his own, tilting down his head to meet his blue eyes with hers. She froze. She'd forgotten momentarily about why she was so freaked out, completely unable to move away from his touch. "Zatanna," he started to say in a quiet, calming voice, "what are you freaking out about?"

"Am I interrupting?" The voice was like the sound of nails on a chalkboard. It caused Zatanna to snap out of her trance and separate from Dick. "It seems the two of you were having a moment." The silhouette of the ageless Lord of Chaos emerged as the cat ran to him. The smirk on his face made a shiver go down Zatanna's spine.

"That's why..." Her voice trailed off for, glancing around. There was no escape. "We have to act, fast!" She pressed her hands together, taking a moment to concentrate. "Evig gniwthgiN sih amirkse skcits!" Dick was caught off guard with the two metal sticks appeared in his hands. His body naturally took a fight-ready stance as he placed the sticks together, creating the staff he liked to use.

"Please, I could fight this in my sleep," the witch boy yawned, snapping his fingers. A few humanoid creatures, whom Dick had never seen before, appeared on the ground. They all ran for Zatanna and his eyes went wide.

"I'll fight them off! You deal with him!" Dick yelled, throwing his staff through one. It pierced the neck of the creature and turned it into a cloud of smoke. The others turned to face Dick. "You want some? Come get a piece of this!" He taunted, leading them away from Zatanna. She made a mental note to thank him for that later. As he did he ran for the staff, separated it, and led them away from the magician.

Zatanna's eyes scanned around Klarion for anything she could manipulate. She was at a loss, until she saw the manhole on the street.

"Gnilf eht elohnam revoc ta noiralK!" She yelled, watching it rise and fly toward him.

"Huh," Klarion snapped his fingers again and instantly the cover fell back onto the ground. "Once baby magic, always baby magic."

"This is _so_ not how I wanted to spend our break!" She wasn't pleased and just wanted this to be over and done with. People were starting to gather around them, confused as to what was going on. They were starting to talk as they watched.

"What is she doing?!"

"Who are they?!"

"Why aren't the police here?!"

Zatanna couldn't focus with all the commotion. Usually she could but something about this wasn't working. She went to cast another spell when Klarion grinned.

"No fans today, huh?" He laughed as he raised an arm, putting his hand out. A fiery red energy blast flew towards Zatanna.

"Zatanna!"

"Etativel!" She cried, just barely saving herself. She clenched her fist, her eyes beginning to glow.

"Are you going to fight or just run from this?" Klarion seethed. "I'm tired of playing games."

Zatanna didn't know what to do. She watched Dick finish the last of the minions Klarion had summoned. There was a moment of relief but in that breath she felt herself get hit with a blast of Klarion's chaotic energy. The next thing she knew her body was falling toward the ground. Her mouth opened to call out something to save herself but nothing escaped her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for impact.

Instead, she was caught in a familiar pair of arms. Slowly her eyes opened to see Dick smiling down at her. Carefully he placed her on the ground.

"We need to just get out of here," Dick suggested. "The longer we fight the more time we waste."

"Agreed. I just need to give him something to occupy himself so we can run." Zatanna scanned the area one last time and a fountain of water caught her eye. "Retaw ezeerf eht tac!"

"No!" Klarion screamed, watching in horror. "Stop stop stop!" Nothing he said worked, the spell was set.

Dick watched the water surround the witch boy's familiar, crashing onto him from all sides. A cloud of mist covered the cat. Before he could see what happened next Zatanna grabbed his arm and dragged him away, running as fast as she could.

They ran back to the car, getting inside and sitting, catching their breaths.

"How the hell did he know we were here?" Zatanna asked, thinking out loud. "Oh god it had to be because I've been using magic. He's tracking me." She didn't know if this was the case was or not but she was freaking out. "Shit! Fuck! Agh! Dr. Fate was right this is all going bad. I should have listened!" She reprimanded herself, burying her face in her hands. "I should have listened to him and I shouldn't have come but I need to save Wally an-"

"Zatanna, Zee breathe." Dick stopped her as he looked over at her, grabbing one of her small hands in his own. "What are you talking about? What did Dr. Fate say?" Zatanna mentally slapped herself for that, turning her head away from him.

"Nothing, it was nothing. I'm just aggravated so I'm yelling about nothing,"she said, trying to brush it off. She felt Dick give her hand a light, reassuring squeeze. Something about it made her heart flutter. This wasn't the time but boy did she want this feeling to stay. She felt his other hand gently touch her cheek and move her head back to face his own.

Dick didn't know what he was doing but at this point he was just going with it. He'd been so physical with her; holding her hand, touching her cheek. It shouldn't have been happening. They both knew that, but neither one of them stopped it.

"Just take a deep breath, okay?" Dick whispered, leaning his face in closer to Zatanna's. Her cheeks flushed a light pink color. Everything about this was so wrong but it felt so right. His comfort was everything she needed, everything she wanted. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to ignore this because there were more important things going on. A boy with pretty blue eyes shouldn't have made her forget about their mission but she didn't care.

She responded by taking the deep breath he suggested. On her exhale, he inched closer, just barely pressing their foreheads together.

"Whatever Klarion had planned obviously failed. There's nothing he's able to do to us now. We're safe. When Artemis gets back we're leaving and going to make it up to the disruptor and you're going to save Wally," Dick reassured her, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. She nodded, resting her cheek into the palm of his hand that was still pressed against her face. His touch had her melting into him and she couldn't stop herself. Feelings rushed back, her heartbeat sped up. She felt like she was fifteen again and falling in love with him all over.

"Dick, I-"

"Don't worry, Zee," he chuckled, "you don't need to say anything." She was about to open her mouth to argue when the familiar blonde rushed up to the car, opening the backseat door.

"Guys, we need to leave, now."

* * *

"Stupid baby magic! Stupid heroes! Stupid everything!" Complained the witch boy as he unfroze his cat. "She causes nothing but trouble and I can't stand it!" His plan to track three of their desired targets worked, sort of.

The goal was to find and take Tigress, Nightwing, and Zatanna, transport them to the site of the Magnetic Field Disruptor, force Zatanna to bring the former Kid Flash back onto this plane of existence, and take their powers and abilities. For whatever reason Luthor thought both Parasite and Klarion could bring the three living members in on their own. The villains weren't expecting them to put up such a good fight, let alone be prepared.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Shut up, kid, you're whining is starting to get on my nerves," said Parasite who could not take listening to it anymore. "You ruined this."

"So did you! She got away!"

"And so did they!"

"Maybe not," Klarion smirked.

"What do you mean?" Parasite asked, raising an eyebrow.

Klarion didn't answer. Instead he snapped his fingers, causing a cloud of smoke to appear.

"Let's see what she's up to," he chuckled, the image of the trio appearing. Parasite stepped closer to watch, interested greatly. They saw the blonde haired girl type in a destination on a GPS and just barely were able to make out what it said. Both villains grinned, glancing over at each other.

"Looks like we don't need to drag them to the tundra, we just need to meet them there."


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys! back at it again with the newest chapter! so a few things before you begin reading:**

 **\- to the guest who left me an extremely long review with constructive criticism, i thank you so much! if not for your review, this chapter probably wouldn't have gone as smoothly as i had been planning. i definitely took your idea and morphed it into the story so for real, thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **\- i'm going to try my best to have another chapter up by monday, and then there will be a week break because i'm going on vacation!**

 **\- a reader messaged me and asked about why they didn't fly to the arctic in the bio-ship with m'gann at the helm. my answer? you'll see later on! there's a method to my madness!**

 **thanks all for every fave, follow, read, and review! i hope you're still enjoying it!**

 **disclaimer: if i owned young justice we'd have season 3 by now**

* * *

Panic. Right now it was the most common emotion felt among the group of friends as they drove in silence.

Dick was panicked over his latest and greatest moment with Zatanna. They were so close, so intimate. Their lips were almost pushed together, almost ready to end the tension between them with a single kiss. And it didn't happen. He was mentally hitting himself repeatedly for not making his move. What held him back? He still wasn't all too sure. He knew it was dumb to expect himself to have done something, but there was always a part of him that thought if given the chance he would kiss her again. Obviously the former Boy Wonder knew that there were more important things on their plates, but something about this had his undivided attention.

Zatanna felt herself struggling to swim in the anxiety and fear she lived in. Her mind was running at speeds the Flash couldn't even reach. So many small things were building up; her and Dick, Dr. Fate's warning, this mission, Klarion finding them. She couldn't handle it. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of it. She wasn't supposed to be falling for Dick again or worrying about some empty threat from the being that took her father from her. She was supposed to be focused, concentrating on the spell she worked so hard to perfect in the last few weeks. Everything was slipping through her hands and she didn't know how to stop it.

Artemis was a mess, to say the least. She was shaken up from her encounter with Parasite. How in the hell did he find her? And what did he mean about her skills? Why did he want her dead? What the hell was going on? This trip was supposed to be simple; bring Wally home. Now there was this feeling that maybe she should listen to Wally's advice from her dream. Maybe she should turn around, tell her friends to go home, and accept that this wasn't the right time. Too bad she was too stubborn to listen to him. Something inside her told her to not give up. She would do anything in her power to bring home her boyfriend because she deserved it and so did he.

After Artemis rushed up to the car there were no objections with getting back on the road. As they drove, the compared notes. Klarion and Parasite in the same town? That couldn't be good.

"I just don't understand how they found us," Artemis sighed, raking her fingers through her thick blonde hair out of frustration.

"I think it's because of my magic," Zatanna admitted, sighing as well. "Magic is traceable, remember? We did it years ago when Klarion separated the adult and child worlds. The only thing needed is a locator spell and there's a chance he can find us."

"Can you like, hide our trail with magic?" Artemis asked.

"I mean, it would probably only be able to be temporary. Hiding an entire magical aura takes years of experience and someone on Doctor fate's level. I'm strong, but not there yet. The best I can do is give us a few hours and maybe try to throw off the trail."

"Or just not use any magic until we get to the disruptor."

"Or that," Zatanna nodded once before sighing again. "I'm so sorry I did this," she mumbled. If she wasn't so used to relying on magic for everything this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have done this.

"It's not your fault," Artemis frowned. "You didn't know Klarion had it out for us. Or Parasite. Or that they were even working together." She went to touch her best friend's arm, but stopped when she saw Dick reach over and take her small hand in his own. He'd been quiet, listening to the two girls talk. .

"Zee, please," he started, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Artemis is right. You had zero idea this was even a possible threat. You're fine, and we aren't mad at you. We couldn't ever be mad at you." A small smile tugged on the magician's lips as she looked up at him in a daze. It lasted for a handful of seconds before she finally looked away. Dick frowned a little but didn't say anything. He just understood, and Zatanna was grateful.

"Okay, okay..." She took a deep breath, finally calming her nerves. She looked back at Artemis and gave her a smile. "Thank you guys."

"Of course! You're my best friend, who else is going to take care of you?" Artemis joked. She was glad to see that smile again. Although the affection between her best friend and Dick was confusing her. Did she miss something between the two?

"We love you, Zee," Dick reassured her, knowing damn well what he said.. Zatanna's cheeks warmed to a rosy pink shade. There was something else in his words and she knew it. On one end, she wanted to welcome it with open arms but on the other end, she wanted to turn away and ignore it. Artemis sat there and blinked a few times, stunned. Oh yeah, she definitely missed something between these two.

"Yeah, we do love you," she agreed trying to piece everything together. Zatanna let out a little laugh to try and brush off the embarrassment she had from Dick's statement.

"I'm glad I have you guys," she admitted, allowing herself to ease into the seat of the car. "Who knows where the hell I'd be without you."

"You can say that again," Artemis seconded. She felt that on a very personal level. If it hadn't been for these two, plus Kaldur, Conner, M'gann and Bart, she would probably never leave the confines of her bed at home. They pulled her out of her depression, out of the sadness that overtook her when Wally ceased. When she wanted to give up and go home they all pushed her to stay and kick whatever the problem was in the ass. She was strong, but even stronger with the constant love she was shown. And she was forever grateful.

* * *

As the trio continued their drive into Northern Canada the weather had gotten significantly worse. Most of their technology, other than the GPS and Dick's cell phone, had lost signal or shut down, and Artemis began to get nervous. Her eyes glanced from window to window in the backseat, watching the heavy white snow flurries fall.

"Maybe we should try to find some other sort of transportation up to the disruptor," she said glancing up toward Dick. "This weather isn't the best for driving."

"Artemis we'll be fine," Dick reassured her. His focus was on the slick road, both hands had a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Okay but what if we aren't," Artemis argued, crossing her arms. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting right now."

"We'll be fine," Dick said again, glancing over at Artemis through the rearview mirror. She shot him a death glare and he gave her a sheepish grin. "Trust me."

"Good luck with that one," she muttered, leaning back into the seat with a pout on her face. After a second she sat up again and peeked over, glancing at Zatanna who had her nose in the spell book. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked, resting her head against the seat.

"Reading," Zatanna responded without even looking up. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed the book, "or at least trying to. I've got this pounding headache all of a sudden and I can't focus. It feels like someone's in my head with a pickaxe hitting my brain," she said rubbing her temple with two fingers.

"Maybe take a little while and just relax? Close your eyes?" Artemis suggested.

"Yeah we need the Mistress of Magic in tip top shape to bring Wally home," Dick added, trying his best to lighten the mood. Zatanna rolled her eyes jokingly at his comment and Artemis gave him a half smile.

"He's right," Artemis pointed out.

"I know he is, and I hate that." Zatanna laughed, setting the book down at her feet. "Nothing pisses me off more than fueling Dick Grayson's ego," she teased.

"Watch it, missy," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes again trying to hide the smile on her lips. Slowly she stretched her arms up above her head and let out a yawn before curling back up into her seat.

"Alright guys, quiet game starts now. Time for me to get some shuteye." She mumbled, closing her suddenly heavy eyes.

"Night Zee," Dick chuckled, shaking his head. She sleepily mumbled something back to him, which neither him or Artemis could make out. Within minutes the dark haried magician was out cold. Artemis poked her head over the seat to double check if she was before she hit Dick's upper arm.

"What the hell is going on between you two?!" She asked in a loud whisper. "One minute you hate each other and next thing I know you're all touchy-feely, ooey-gooey romantic! Pick a side, dammit!"

"I don't even know how to answer your question, Art," Dick admitted, running a hand through his dark hair. "I'm at a loss with her."

"Explain," Artemis demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"So when we left she was so anti-me, like she wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. And then we're attacked and she all of a sudden is into me?"

"She never got over you," Artemis corrected him.

"You said that the other day. So what does that mean? If she never got over me, our relationship, everything, is there something still there? Does she want me to make a move or no? This is ridiculous." Dick let out a heavy sigh, "girls drive me nuts."

"Well it's painfully obvious you two have some sort of loving going on, I don't know what the hell it is, but it sure is something." The blonde told him as she pushed a few loose strands of hair away from her eyes.

"You can say that again," Dick groaned. He was so frustrated. Their relationship right now was the equivalent to one of those thousand piece puzzles Dick hated as a child. Everything just made his head spin.

"Obviously she's interested, otherwise you wouldn't be allowed to touch her like you did earlier," Artemis pointed out. Dick nodded, remaining silent. Artemis was right, he knew that much.

His thoughts traced back to their relationship. Their first kiss on New Years, their first date to the movies, their favorite song, the night he told her his secrets. He remembered how sad she would get on November 6th every year and how he did his best to show her she was loved. He remembered her doing the same every April. They were two lost kids who needed each other to be found.

Their breakup was another memory. Dick had believed if Zatanna wanted to join the League, she would be better single. It'd eliminate the possibilities of potential threats, villains finding her weaknesses and vulnerabilities. While on his end it seemed simple enough, Dick didn't realize what he was doing when he broke up with her. The former Boy Wonder had other things on his plate at the time. There were the arguments with Bruce that he had grown tired of, accepting he was no longer Robin, and especially losing Jason.

Zatanna was the one who was there for him, or at least she tried to be, and he blew it. Towards the end of their relationship he was distant. Part of it was because of everything piling on top of him, part of it was being focused on Kaldur's mission with the Light. Regardless she could tell there was a lie and he knew it. Maybe that's why she was so hurt. Maybe if he had been more open and honest with her they wouldn't have ended so poorly. Maybe she would still trust him. Maybe things would just be different.

"How did we even end up like this?" He sighed, leaning his head back on the seat's headrest.

"For starters you guys broke up for some pretty shitty reasons. Her joining the League wasn't even a big deal and yet it prompted you to dump her. Then you lied about that even because all you did was lie to her. It wouldn't even have stayed bad but then she found out about the plan, my fake death she helped hide without knowing it and everything else you lied about. She lost her trust in you."

"Please don't say it like that," he frowned.

"Dick it's the truth. It hurt her, what else am I supposed to tell you? Should I lie like you did and say that she was fine and everything was peachy keen and she didn't spend a week in bed barely wanting to get up? I witnessed it first hand. She was crushed and that's putting it lightly. And then to top it all off, I had to die and leave her without a shoulder to cry on!"

"I didn't tell her because I knew she'd be against it. It was just what I thought would be better for her, Artemis. She couldn't know. I care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone. I didn't want to see something horrible happen to her, not because of me."

"Well regardless of what you did to her, now you have the opportunity to fix it," Artemis mumbled as she sat back in her seat. "Don't fuck this one up."

' _Oh, trust me'_ Dick thought to himself. ' _I won't.'_

* * *

Another few hours went by. Dick had the radio on low, trying to get a signal from whatever he could. Artemis was sitting with her legs crossed in the passenger seat and a crossword puzzle book in her lap much like her mother when she left. The two had pulled over for a few minutes when the weather became undrivable. They also moved Zatanna to the backseat so she'd be more comfortable while sleeping. She'd been out cold for almost two hours now and something about that wasn't sitting right in Artemis's stomach.

"Maybe we should wake her up soon, I know she loves her sleep and all but this almost seems excessive," Artemis frowned, closing the book and throwing it up on the dashboard.

"You know I was thinking the same thing," Dick said as he glanced back at the sleeping magician over his shoulder. Artemis turned her body in her seat to lean into the back, gently shaking her best friend's shoulder.

"Zatanna," Artemis whispered in a soothing voice, "Zee you need to get up." Nothing. Artemis raised an eyebrow, shaking her slightly harder. "Zatanna come on it's time to get up. This is so not funny." The sweet nature in her voice was gone and now she was just all worry.

"Is she breathing?" Dick asked, half joking. Artemis checked her pulse for the hell of it.

"She's alive, but sleeping," Artemis huffed. "Zatanna I swear to Fate if you do not get up right now I'm going to have to climb back there and sit on you." Nothing again. Artemis, not knowing what else she could possibly do, flicked the side of Zatanna's arm to get her to jolt awake.

Absolutely no movement.

"Dick pull the car over," Artemis instructed, "I'm going to climb..." The blonde went dead quiet as her eyes widened at what she saw. "Dick, stop the car, now!" Artemis yelled. Dick slammed on the breaks and the car came to a screeching hault.

"Artemis what the hell are you yelling about?!" Dick's body turned around in the seat and suddenly his face mimicked Artemis's panicked expression. "What the fuck?!"

Zatanna's body was levitating off the backseat. She looked lifeless. Her skin was whiter than a ghost and her eyes were glazed over in some sort of black color. A blood red glow encased her body as she floated there, almost like it was holding her up.

"Dick what do we do?" Artemis asked as she turned to look at him. She hadn't even noticed him get into the backseat. "What are you doing?"

"It's Klarion, it has to be!" Dick yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist at an awkward angle to try and pull her down into his lap. The first tug to bring her down doesn't work. Then he tried again, and again, and again. "No, no, no." Dick mumbled, the panic taking over his brain. He gave it one final tug, careful not to hurt her. This time, his grip was forced off of her and the aura begins to grow stronger.

Artemis sat in horror, grabbing Zatanna's spell book and looking for any sort of thing that made sense for whatever the hell was going on.

"Zatanna! Zatanna please! Fight him! You're stronger than this!" He yelled, grabbing onto her hand.

* * *

Zatanna felt someone's hand on her own.

She heard a voice yell her name.

It was the last bit of reality she had before feeling herself slip into a world of darkness, a world of disaster, a world of chaos.


	7. Chapter 6

**welcome back my dear readers! i have been so excited to post this, omfg.**

 **i decided to post today so you guys have something to read while i'm on vacation for the week! if i can i'll get another chapter up on saturday, but if not expect one by next wednesday!**

 **i won't keep y'all from reading any longer, so please read, review, fave and follow!**

 **and most importantly, enjoy! bc this chapter is a good one!**

 **disclaimer: i don't own young justice bc if i did season three would be here**

* * *

Zatanna felt dizzy. She stood in the Mission Room of the Cave trying to steady herself. What happened to her? And why did her head hurt? The room was empty other than her and the feelings it filled her with. Mount Justice was the place where she learned to accept help from others when she never thought she would need to. There was a feeling of comfort the entire mountain offered and when she finally let herself fall into it, it had been everything she longed for following her father's sacrifice. This was her home. Her eyes scanned the room as she took a few slow steps towards the large computer screen which was turning on.

"Huh, weird," she mumbled. The holographic keyboard appeared in front of her, causing her to jump a little. "Extremely weird."

She went to shut everything down but couldn't find the power button. She raised a thin eyebrow, typing in the manual command that Dick taught her years ago to turn things off. She hit enter once she double checked the coding. The room stayed lit up by the computer screen.

"Looks like I have no choice," she sighed, closing her eyes and bringing her hands together. "Tuhs nwod eht retupmoc." Something felt empty about her words. There was no magic flowing through her veins, no spark in her speech, no glow taking over her bright eyes. The computers were still on, this time a fuzzy picture on their screen.

"What the? Why aren't my powers working?" She thought out loud, looking around the room for anyone or anything that could help her. "Okay, maybe if I try again," she said as she closed her eyes. Her thoughts centered around the words she had to speak and the magic she knew was somewhere inside of her. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Tuhs nwod eht retupmoc"

Nothing.

"What the hell? Tuhs nwod eht retupmoc," she said again, this time more forceful. "Tuhs nwod eht retupmoc, timmad! Tuhs nwod!" Nothing was happening. No matter how she said it, how many times she said it, or what she said, there was no magic in her words. Instantly she took off running for the computer next to the zeta tube.

"I need to get out of here." She had no idea where she'd go. Gotham seemed like the only logical place to go. It was home to Dick, Artemis, Bruce, almost all of the people who cared for her. What if Klarion followed her? What if he decided to take her loved ones away from her? It was too risky. Her best bet was the Watchtower. She typed in her destination and the familiar zeta beam scanned over her body. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Error, unable to complete request, being not recognized." The computer voice announced.

"What? Zatanna two five. Priority rank. Zatanna two five." Nothing changed. "I'm getting so sick of nothing happening!" She yelled, walking back over to the computer monitor. Looking up, her eyes grew wide. Klarion was on the screen, Teekl in his arms.

"What's a baby magic without her magic?" He asked before letting out a cackle that sent shivers down her spine. "Just a helpless baby."

Zatanna didn't know how it happened but her surroundings changed. One minute she was standing in the Cave and now she stood in the Watchtower.

"Don't move." The voice was haunting, causing a chill to shoot down her back. "You have nowhere else to be, or go for that matter."

"Nabu, leave me alone," she seethed, trying her best to sound threatening. However this time she was at a loss. She didn't know what else to really say to get him away. The man that was once her father stepped closer to her, a dark chuckle coming from the golden helmet he wore.

"You are foolish! You and everyone you love, foolish! This is where you will either die yourself, or watch the ones you love suffer."

"No, no you're wrong," she shook her head, turning away from him.

"No, you are in denial!" The Lord of Order shouted. She jumped a bit in her spot. A dark cloud appeared around them causing the entire room to fill with what seemed like smoke. Zatanna tried waving it out of her face but was only met with what seemed to be Artemis fighting Parasite near the reactor. She watched as her best friend fight off the dark blue colored humanoid, and when she thought she had him she stopped to catch her breath. Zatanna's eyes went wide.

"Artemis! Look out!"

But Artemis couldn't hear her warning, and was met with a blow to her back. Zatanna gasped as hot tears began rolling down her face.

"Art-Artemis! No!" She cried, watching her hit the ground. She tried to get up but was kicked in the stomach and fell back down, coughing up what seemed to be blood. "No! Artemis!" She'd already been through her best friend dying once, she couldn't do it again. "No! No! No more!"

Zatanna turned her head away from the scene and tried walking away but now was met with what seemed to be Dick standing in an alley, dressed as Nightwing, fighting off who Zatanna thought was the Joker. Her eyes watched every movement the two enemies made. Punches, dodges, kicks, tackles. Everything had to be precise in a fight like this, Dick had taught Zatanna that. She watched as there was one dodge Dick missed. He fell to his knees, his hands the only thing keeping his body up from the concrete. What looked like a laugh escaped the Joker's blood red mouth and he kicked Dick's chest, causing him to lose his balance.

"No...No..No!" She screamed, shaking her head rapidly. "Dick get up please!" She watched him try, as if her words encouraged him. The Joker hit him again, harder this time. Zatanna's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes watched the white skinned man pull out a crowbar, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. "No!" She ran toward what she saw, wanting nothing more than to stop what would happen to Dick. However the vision disappeared when she got closer. She was sobbing now, her entire body shaking.

"No...no..." She whispered as she sobbed into her hands.

"Zatanna? Zatanna why are you crying?"

That voice. That warm, soothing voice. The magician spun around and saw her father standing in front of her, a frown on his face.

"Bella why are you crying?"

"Dad!" Zatanna ran to him, the fastest she'd ever ran before. "Dad I don't know what's going on!" She cried, falling into his outstretched arms. Their hug was something she longed for, comfort she hadn't felt in years. "Please, help me."

"I don't know how to help you anymore, Zatanna." Zatara frowned, looking down at his daughter.

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked, sniffling.

"I am no longer here. You must do this on your own. Be brave, my bella."

She felt her dad let go of them embrace, similar to how he did the day of his sacrifice. Her eyes widened. "Dad! Please, don't go! Please, don't. I need you!" The familiar silhouette of her father remained there, but he was gone. There was now a blue and gold costume on his body and a golden helmet on his head. A dark chuckle came out of his mouth, one that sounded like her father's voice mixed with someone else's.

Zatanna fell to her knees, sobbing harder than she thought was possible. Every single fear she had came to life in front of her. She lost her magic, her best friend, the love of her life, and her dad. Her body wanted to give out so badly. Let go of all of this.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, baby magic." Klarion cackled as he walked through the last bits of smoke. "Now come on," he snapped. Instantly Zatanna felt herself lift off the ground. Her legs hung loosely underneath her, and something grabbed both her arms to pull them above her head. Klarion took a step toward her when Teekl ran over to her. "Eh, he wants the honors."

"What are yo-" Zatanna felt something bite onto her leg, hard. Her sentence was cut off due to her scream of pain. She looked down to see the orange cat that had a death grip on her not only with his mouth, but with his claws.

"Teekl, that's enough. I believe we have everything we need." Klarion clapped his hands together and Teekl let go. Zatanna's body fell to the ground as the cat ran to his master. Her leg was punctured, a few drops of blood around the wound. "Thanks for the help baby magic, see you soon." He snapped again and was gone. The next thing Zatanna knew she was falling, she didn't know from where or how, but she was falling.

* * *

It had been almost two hours since Zatanna went into this, trance. Dick hadn't managed to pull her down so he sat underneath her, ready for whenever it broke. Artemis was reading through the spell book for what felt like the hundredth time, looking for anything to help her save her best friend.

"What if she never comes out of this?" Saying that Artemis was distraught was an understatement. She couldn't get a grip on the situation. Her best friend's seemingly lifeless body was floating in a red glow, with no connection to reality.

Magic really fucked her up.

"Artemis please, don't panic," Dick reassured her. He was trying to convince himself to do the same thing. Hiding his emotions was something Bruce taught him to do at a young age so he was a pro at this point. If he remained calm, so would Artemis, and that's what mattered.

Before Artemis could respond the red glow vanished. Both Artemis and Dick's eyes widened. Her body still floated above her former boyfriend. He carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap with ease. The two friends watched as the black color that had taken over her eyes fade and the color returned to her skin. There was a second of silence. Everything was still, no movement, no sounds from anywhere.

That's when Zatanna bolted awake, screaming.

"Zatanna! Zatanna!" Artemis grabbed her best friend's hand. It was colder than usual. "Zatanna breathe!"

"I...You...Dick...Klarion...Dead!" She sobbed, pulling her hand away from Artemis and burying her head in it. "My dad and Fate...no...no magic..." She choked out, shaking her head rapidly from side to side. Her body was trembling, Dick could feel it. He placed a hand gently on the small of her back, hoping it'd calm her down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't...I couldn't save you, either of you..."

Dick and Artemis looked at each other, then back at the hysteric girl. What was she talking about?

"Zatanna," Dick started to say, his voice gentle. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner. I just didn't want to ruin this, for you or for Artemis. I thought," she sniffled, "if I ignored it, it wouldn't be true."

"Zatanna please, what are you talking about?" Artemis asked, frowning. "Talk to us Zee, please."

"Before we left, Doctor Fate warned me that if I went on this mission, I would die." Zatanna's voice was barely above a whisper. "I didn't believe him, because why should I listen to the man who stole my father from me? Wally's life was much more important than some warning from a man I can't trust." Artemis's mouth fell open in shock, and Dick sat there with a face of stone. Zatanna...dying?

"I didn't want to tell you because I know you would have been against this. I was more than willing to give up my life for Wally because he makes you happy, Artemis. And you, after all these years, deserve happiness more than anybody I know." She looked at her best friend, giving her a sad smile.

"Zatanna..." Artemis grabbed her hand once again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Zee your life is much more valuable than my happiness. You're part of my happiness, you're my best friend."

"But Wal-"

"Wally would agree with that statement, too." Artemis cut her off. "And that's why I can't let anything else bad happen. I should've listened to him..."

"What? Who?" Dick asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Arty what are you talking about?" Zatanna asked, frowning.

Artemis had no choice now. She had to be honest, truthful with her friends. There was no other lie to hide behind anymore. This was it.

"The other day, when I had that nightmare. Wally was at our house, and he was telling me that this was too dangerous and that I needed to turn around and go home. There's something going on with the Magnetic Field Disruptor and he doesn't know what it is, but it can't be good."

"What do you mean something is going on with it?" Zatanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He said he really didn't know. Just that someone was messing with it."

"How does he know?"

"I...I'm really not sure..." Artemis sighed.

"I bet it has something to do with Klarion and Parasite. That has to be why they're attacking us," Dick pointed out. "There's something we don't know yet."

"Regardless, this mission is about to get a hell of a lot more dangerous and that's why you guys can't finish it out. You're not risking your lives for Wally and I. Don't argue with me on this, either of you."

"What?!"

"Artemis!"

"I said don't argue with me on this." Artemis's voice was stern, like a mother reprimanding her children.

"Okay but you can't bring Wally home without me. My magic is what is going to oh, I don't know, get him out of wherever the hell he is!" Zatanna pointed out, a little ticked off Artemis was trying to get her and Dick to back down. "I'm sure as hell not about to walk away when my best friend needs me more than ever."

"You need to not die. Fate said you'd die, don't you think you should take that pretty seriously?" Artemis snapped back at her. "Zatanna you aren't going, that's final."

"Artemis I am going with you no matter what the hell you try and tell me. We're in this together, bottom line." Zatanna was stubborn and once her mind was set, there was no changing it. Artemis wanted to argue but didn't want to talk in circles. It was pointless.

"Fine, but Dick isn't going then."

"What?! How the hell is that fair?" Dick was furious. "If anything, I'm the one who should be going. If something's going on there needs to be protection and not to be a douche but I'm probably the strongest one here muscle wise. Zatanna is the one who shouldn't be going, it's obvious after whatever the hell happened with her head and Klarion."

"Are you kidding me?" Zatanna asked him, clenching her fist. "You are such an asshole. You know damn well that some magic is stronger than others and Klarion is an, huh I don't know, Lord of Chaos! So yeah, he was able to enter my mind and yeah, it happened but guess what, Dick? I'm going and you have no right to stop me."

"Zatanna you could die! Die! Death! Not just fall on the ground and scrape your knee. Your existence could end here and now and it's not happening, not on my watch!"

"Why do you even care?" She glared, "not like you give a fuck about me anyway."

"Oh for the love of, Zatanna! I am in love with you! I don't want to see you get hurt, let alone die! You are the only thing that I care about other than bringing my best friend home so excuse me if I'm a little against you risking your life!" He yelled, not realizing what he said.

Zatanna blinked a few times, a bit shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

"You...You love me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You, Dick Grayson, are in love with me?"

"Yes! Don't you get it? I never stopped! Even when I thought I did, I didn't! God, this is such a mess," he ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. His words sunk in to not only her brain, but his as well. His eyes widened slowly before he started to speak again. "Look, obviously now isn't the best time to talk about this an-"

"We'll figure it out later, right." Zatanna cut him off before looking over at a very confused Artemis.

"Wow...Okay, uh...I guess that you both are coming. Obviously you aren't giving up, either one of you," she sighed. "But I'm in charge of this. We work on my calls."

"Deal," both Zatanna and Dick said at the same time.

"Now that that's...over...we need to get back on the road," Artemis instructed.

"How the hell are we going to get to the reactor? Because this weather is awful and I know these roads start to end soon," Dick pointed out. "The farther north, the more difficult it becomes."

"Zee can you teleport us there?" Artemis asked, glancing over at her best friend. Zatanna sighed, shaking her head.

"I wish. My powers would be a dead battery after that. We'd have to wait at least a week for them to fully recover." She sighed. Her mind was an always turning machine, trying to think of some way to get to the disruptor. After a minute of silence, the lightbulb in her head went off. "Maybe we can get ahold of M'gann and she can send the bio-ship our way. Arty you can pilot it better than anyone else."

"Yeah but what do I say to her when she asks why I need her to send it to me in the middle of nowhere, Canada?"

"You tell her to trust you," Dick spoke up. "Just tell her she needs to understand it'll all make sense in a few days and that it'll be well worth it."

"Not a bad idea coming from King of the Morons," Zatanna teased.

"No it's...really not. Let me make a call," Artemis nodded, pulling out her phone and dialing the familiar number of her red haired friend.

"I hope this works," Zatanna mumbled, glancing at Dick.

The phone rang a few times before the familiar voice of the martian answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, M'gann? It's Artemis. I need a huge favor."


	8. Chapter 7

**i want to apologize so so so much for the delay. life has been kicking my ass the last few weeks. lots of stuff with getting ready to leave for college as well as other obligations have been taking over, so time to write such an intense chapter was far and few between.**

 **i will be going back to trying to upload every 4 to 6 days. this chapter was the big one so it is the longest, most thought out chapter i've ever written to anything ever.** **i really hope y'all enjoy it because it's one hell of a chapter, hah.**

 **read and review, fave and follow!**

 **disclaimer: i don't own young justice otherwise we'd have a season three**

* * *

"I can't believe it worked." Artemis sat in the pilot's chair of the Bio-ship, looking at her friends in disbelief. "She actually let us borrow it."

"Of course she did, we're her friends and she trusts us." Dick leaned back in his chair, chuckling softly. "We should be landing within the next ten minutes or so. The reactor's close," he said as his eyes settled on the window. The sky was a dark shade of navy blue. He found it almost calming; the scenery of just snow, water, and ice did something to his nerves and he was grateful.

"Zee, how are you feeling?" Artemis asked, glancing over at her best friend. After her nightmare all Zatanna had done was read. Partly to distract herself from what Klarion did to her, partly to distract herself from Dick. After his outburst she found it best to find something to occupy her mind before she went nuts thinking about what he said. They'd have time to sort through their feelings after she brought Wally home.

"Good. I'm ready, well rested, and focused," Zatanna said with a laugh.

"You're sure?"

"Arty, we're bringing Wally home," Zatanna smiled at the blonde, closing the book in her lap. "Think about it, when we're on our way home Wally will be sitting here with us."

"Those are the words I've wanted to hear for the longest time." Artemis let out a sigh of happiness as the she guided the ship deeper into the tundra. "And it's going to work?"

"I am way past sure it'll work. In fact, I would be shocked if it didn't. Everything necessary for the spell has been taken care of. It's been prepped, reread about a hundred times, and not to mention I'm kind of a magician. Magic is my trade."

"You can say that again," Artemis laughed.

"What'll be the first thing you do when you see Wally?" Zatanna asked Artemis. The blonde paused. What _would_ she say to him after two years of not seeing him? She really never thought this far ahead.

"Honestly, I have no clue..Maybe I'll just make out with him," she joked, getting a laugh out of both Zatanna and Dick. The atmosphere surrounding them, while stressful, was lighthearted with the excitement of bringing back their friend.

"Well you better decide quick Arty, because we're here." Dick smirked as he watched the blonde's eyes go wide. She straightened up in her chair, the smile disappearing. "Artemis you don't have to drop your excitement."

"I know I don't, and I'm not, but I need to focus. Nothing can go wrong."

"And nothing will go wrong. What's the worst that could happen?" Zatanna shook her head, standing up with a smile on her face.

"Don't jinx it," Artemis warned.

"Artemis please, everything will be fine," Dick reassured her, standing up as well. He glanced over at the control board and picked up the black mask, carefully placing it on his eyes. Artemis did the same with her own orange mask. "Zatanna, if you would," he asked gesturing to the clothes on his body. A grin lit up the magician's face.

"Egahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!"

A mystic smoke engulfed the three young adults, and the next thing they knew they were in the uniforms they had grown so used to being in. Dick's black suit with the blue bird logo across the front was something he missed for the last few days. Artemis on the other hand, couldn't wait to get the orange jumpsuit off again because it meant she'd be on her way home with Wally.

"There, now it's really happening," Zatanna said, straightening out the bow tie around her neck. Artemis held back a laugh at her friend as she safely landed the Bio-ship.

"Camouflage mode on. We are good to go," she said as the back of the ship opened up. She glanced back at her two friends who were following her out the door. "Let's bring Wally home."

* * *

' _It looks...wow...'_ Artemis thought to herself as the the trio approached what was left of the Magnetic Field Disruptor. She was stunned to say the least. Granted she knew it wasn't going to change; it was a chunk of metal in the Arctic. She just wasn't expecting the memories to flood back into her head as quick as they did. Flashbacks of the three speedsters running at their top speeds reminded her of why she was here in the first place. As they got closer, she stopped. A deep exhale left her lips.

"Arty? You good?" Dick asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea-Yeah..." She mumbled out in response, taking a step forward. ' _Artemis come on. For Wally.'_ She told herself as she took another step. "I just need to take this one step at a time. It's hard to be here..."

"Don't rush yourself," Zatanna reassured Artemis, stepping up next to her. "I know this is hard but that's why we're here."

"Yeah Artemis, you aren't alone," Dick added as he stood at the blonde's other side. "We'll do this, the three of us, together. No matter how hard it is."

"Together..." Artemis murmured as the three began walking up to the disruptor again. Each step filled Artemis with hope and excitement and every emotion in between.

"You guys can just stay back here. We need the entire space around the disruptor clear because this spell is going to be huge." Zatanna kept walking while the others stopped where she told them.

"Careful, Zee!" Dick called after her.

"I'll be fine!" She said back with a light laugh.

Zatanna took a deep breath. She had been so concerned on calming Artemis' nerves, she forgot about her own. This spell was scary big and did she think she could pull it off? Without a doubt yes, but that didn't mean there still wasn't an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's now or never," she mumbled to herself as she stopped a few feet away from the disruptor. Glancing around, she felt a disturbance in the magic surrounding the area. Something, or someone, had been here before.

' _No...it's nothing,'_ she reassured herself.

She looked back at her friends who seemed to be lost in their own conversation. A small smile tugged on her lips before she turned back around to face her unease. Whatever this feeling was, it wasn't going to stop her from bringing Wally home. Her head tilted back as she closed her eyes, focusing in on the center of her powers. She began levitating, crossing her legs much like she did when she channeled Isis in Bialya a few years ago. Her eyes began glowing a bright yellow color and her hands pressed against each other, like she was praying.

"Etacol siht s'htrae Yllaw Tsew touhguorht lla snoisnemid," Zatanna's voice boomed. It caused Dick and Artemis to stop their conversation and turn their heads towards her.

"I forgot how kick ass she is when it comes to this stuff," Dick said in amazement. Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's something."

"She sure is..." Dick let out a content exhale.

They watched as the radius around the disruptor lit up with markings that made no sense to Dick or Artemis. The bright yellow glow against the white snow and ice was mesmerizing.

"Wolla siht rotputsid ot evres sa a latrop morf siht enalp fo ecnetsixe ot eht eno erehw eh si!" Zatanna's voice echoed through the wasteland surrounding the three. The glow became stronger and for a second Dick thought he saw a flash of red light surrounding Zatanna. The disruptor lit up with the same glow and rose up into the air, hovering above where it once sat on the ground. It began to charge up like it had years ago this time with a reddish-yellow color.

' _This is it...'_ Artemis thought to herself. ' _Zee, be careful.'_

"Dnes ym dnim hguorht ot gnirb mih emoh!" An opaque smoke surrounded Zatanna's body. Slowly it moved her toward the disruptor. Her eyes were now able to focus in on the portal her mind was about to go through. The red color caused her to gasp. It wasn't supposed to be there. It was the color of chaos. She was losing focus.

' _Stop it Zatanna. It's nothing. Concentrate. For Arty, for Dick, for Wally.'_

By the time she reached the disruptor and gently placed her hand on it the spell was easily broken but not from her lack of concentration. There was an outside magic coming in, causing a shock to enter her body so painful she had no choice but to fall back.

Zatanna's feet touched the cold ground. She felt her heartbeat slow down. Her head felt light as she tried to find her balance. It felt like something had her body wrapped up and was sucking away her magic and her life. She was barely able to think.

' _No...No Doctor Fate couldn't have been right...No...'_

And that's when she fell to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

Dick and Artemis watched in amazement. Magic was something neither one of them had ever wrapped their heads around and to see it work in such a way was truly incredible. As the smoke began to disappear, they saw the next events happen so fast they were barely able to blink. Zatanna went to the disruptor, touched it, moved back, and fell.

"Zatanna!" The two shouted as they sprinted towards her. Dick bent down at her side and checked her breathing. Artemis watched the color drain from his face.

"She doesn't have a pulse," Dick racked his brain for what he could do. His mind had gone blank, the panic taking over. This couldn't happen to Zatanna. Not her, not now.

"Do something! Anything! CPR! Come on!" Artemis cried, to which Dick responded by counting to thirty as he pushed lightly on her chest. His lips pressed against hers as he shared his breath with her body. He repeated the steps several times in hopes of something happening.

"She's...she's gone..." Dick's voice was barely audible. A shaky breath left his lips as he held the black haired girl's lifeless body close to his own. "My Zatanna...gone..."

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?! What the hell happened?!" Artemis shouted, holding back a waterfall of tears.

"I...I don't know...something must have went wrong..."

"Well fix it!" Artemis demanded, not able to look down at her best friend. She heard footsteps approach the two and without a second thought she pulled out her crossbow, loaded with an arrow.

"I'm afraid that's next to impossible."

The voice came from Parasite, who was coming up just behind the disruptor. A dark chuckle escaped his mouth as he pretended to pout.

"Did the sidekicks lose the magician girl? How sad. Her powers tasted delicious. A shame I can't play with them" He smirked, licking his lips.

"Tigress, move Zatanna to safety. I'll take care of him," Dick instructed. Artemis nodded in response, lifting up her best friend to move her away from the chaos. It was all she could do to protect her now.

"Ah, the former Boy Wonder. It's been years since I've had your skills. Can't wait to see what else you've learned."

Dick didn't respond. Anger and rage filled his entire body. He couldn't recall a time he'd been this angry with anyone, not since he was young. The love of his life, the girl he was finally fixing things with, was gone and he couldn't save her. His hands wrapped around his eskrima sticks, pulling them out as he lunged toward the blue humanoid. Trying to strike anywhere from the waist up, he just wanted to land a blow. Parasite easily blocked and went to grab him. However Dick easily ducked out of the way. Neither one of them were going down without a fight.

Artemis carried Zatanna off to the side, near a few ice rocks. Once she had secured her friend's body, she ran back toward Dick, ready to fight. Dick's ears heard footsteps and his head turned to make sure it wasn't Parasite's backup. In the moment he took his eyes away from the fight Artemis saw Parasite pull back his arm to take his shot.

"Nightwing! Look out!" She called, just barely giving Dick enough time to dodge. He stumbled back a bit and this time, wasn't able to avoid Parasite's fist connecting with his abdomen. Dick struggled to get back on steady feet, and when he did he lunged forward, with an eskrima stick in each hand. He hit Parasite against the head, then once at his neck. Parasite stumbled back on his feet, not falling, but coming close. Dick smirked and connected the two sticks, creating his staff. Taking a step forward he shoved one of the ends against Parasite's chest, causing him to fall. Dick took the second to breath. He forgot how intense fighting could be, especially when in the midst of it. The anger and hurt just took over him. He wasn't just fighting to protect himself anymore.

He was fighting for Artemis, for Wally, and most importantly for Zatanna.

"I don't like to play with my food, boy," Parasite seethed, getting back to his feet. Dick separated his feet, balancing his weight between them.

"Maybe you should think about finding something else to eat."

"No chance." Parasite threw his weight onto Dick, pinning him to the ground. "You should have known that this was how it'd end." Dick struggled underneath him, glancing around for Artemis. What his eyes saw was her dealing with a very angry Klarion. Part of him wanted to run to help her, but he knew she could handle it on her own. There was no doubt in his mind that she was strong and skilled and could handle her own.

"Sorry man, not today." Dick tried anything he could to get Parasite off of him. Constantly moving an arm or a leg to flip him off. Parasite was heavy. He was weak though, especially from being slammed to the ground. He was strong, but he didn't know if he had it in him. He was pushing himself past his limits and the villain easily picked up on it. He stood up over Dick, a dark chuckle leaving his lips.

"Fool."

And his large hand wrapped around Dick's neck.

* * *

Artemis had just set Zatanna down near a few ice rocks, figuring it was the best place for her to hide. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her best friend was dead, gone, no more. Doctor Fate had been right all along and she found it so hard to accept it. Her boyfriend and her best friend were both gone. She only had Dick left.

She saw watched as he fought Parasite, not letting up once. His strength was incredible, as was his ability to predict the next move before it was made. She knew he would need some assistance, and as she went to help him she felt something wrap around her ankles, tripping her.

"No! You aren't ruining our plan!" Klarion's voice screamed at her as he stepped out of a reddish colored portal. "We're not losing this time!"

Artemis glanced around, her eyes settling on Dick. He was lifted in the air by Parasite, his body hanging below him. Her eyes went wide. The panic she felt is what forced her to stand, seeing nothing over her ankles anymore. She looked over at the witch boy and glared, aiming her loaded crossbow at him. Taking a deep breath she quickly fired before she began running.

' _I have to get to Dick.'_

She heard Klarion yell something she didn't care to make out. The only thing she felt were a few bursts of energy just barely brushing past her. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing him charge up another one.

"This is for shooting that arrow!" He screamed as he set the ball of energy flying in her direction. Thinking on her feet, she jumped out of the way, rolling a bit until she was able to stand safely. She shot another arrow in Klarion's direction, landing it in the center of his forearm. "Stupid girl!" He whined, pulling it out and throwing it back towards her. Just barely she dodged it, letting out a shaky breath,

"What the hell do you even want anyway?" Artemis yelled at him, loading her bow with another arrow to be ready. She slowly backed up, glancing behind her at Dick who was still struggling to get away from Parasite.

"That's for us to know and for you to not worry about," Klarion answered before shooting a red beam at her from his hands. Artemis tried to dodge it, but it engulfed her body. She struggled against it, but it only made the energy stronger. "All you have to do is play your part." He cackled before turning it into a bubble she wasn't able to escape out of. Artemis tried everything, punching it, kicking it, stabbing it with an arrow.

"Let me out!" She screamed, pounding on the walls. Klarion was ignoring her now, sitting cross legged much like Zatanna was earlier. His eyes glowed a red color as a smirk took over his mouth.

"Open the portal the magician created earlier!" He announced. Artemis watched in horror as the disruptor lit up again, this time in a color identical to the bubble she was trapped in. Her eyes looked at Dick and her jaw dropped to see him laying on the ground, limp. Parasite stood over him, a look so sinister on his face it made her blood boil.

"Nightwing!" She screamed, praying for any sort of response. There was no thumbs up, no glance in her direction. His body remained still. The terror that took over just moments after Zatanna's death set in again and she fell to her knees, choking out a sob. "No! No!"

"I wish this power wasn't going to go to someone else because I would love to keep it. What a rush," Parasite snickered as he approached Artemis. She was hopeless, there wasn't anything inside of her to tell her to keep fighting. Her two best friends were gone, her boyfriend was gone, and now she was trapped by a witch boy and a leech. She hadn't noticed Klarion drop the bubble around her until she looked up from behind her mask.

"Transfer what Parasite has into the disruptor," Klarion commanded. The red beam took over the humanoid, pulling two beams of light from his chest; one purple and one blue. They intertwined as they surrounded the disruptor in a spiral. "Now for the last two," he said turning to Artemis. He aimed a beam at at Artemis and she watched it leave his hands. A shaky breath escaped her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the worst.

"Wally, I'm sorry."

A gust of wind swirled around her and she opened an eyes a little. She was standing in the middle of a yellow funnel.

"What the?" She mumbled, looking from side to side.

"Artemis, you can do this." The voice caused her to tense up as she frantically looked around.

"Wally?! Wally!" She called out, taking a few steps forward.

"Embrace the Speed Force. It only wants to help you."

"What?" Artemis made a confused face. Instantly she felt a warmth around her and her heartbeat sped up. She blinked a few times. Her body was pacing itself to move quicker. She looked down at her hand, seeing it vibrate quickly much like Wally's powers allowed him to do.

"Embrace it!"

The gust of wind died down and Artemis stood between Klarion and Parasite. She had a smirk on her face and behind her mask, her dark brown eyes had the slightest shape of a lightning bolt reflecting in them. She took a deep breath before running toward Parasite, connecting her fist with his jaw before he could blink.

"The girl! She's fast!"

"Get her!" Parasite growled, lunging for her. Artemis dodged effortlessly, smirking.

"Huh, funny. I thought you guys had plans to follow through," she laughed. Again she ran toward Parasite, landing multiple punches within nanoseconds of each other. He fell to his knees, his large arms wrapped around his abdomen in pain.

"No! No! No!" Klarion screamed, shooting chaotic energy blasts at her. With ease she dodged, running at full speed towards the witch boy. The portal was to his back, still glowing strong.

' _I've only got one shot,'_ she thought to herself, taking a deep breath as she began to circling around the two villains. A large funnel began to form around them and once she saw they were winded and confused, she began the next part of her plan.

With one swift movement Artemis used whatever energy she had left to cause the funnel to move closer to the portal with Klarion and Parasite swept up in the gusts. After moving only a few feet closer she took a deep breath before stopping herself. Instantly, the two villains were sent flying toward the opening to the other dimension and once they were inside the portal began to close. At the same time she felt the her body slow down and the speed force begin to vacate her system.

She knew it was over.

She knew she and Wally had won.


	9. Chapter 8

**new chapter! i'm very pleased to present it to you all!**

 **not much to say other than this chapter really wraps things up, and then i have one more chapter and an epilogue left to write for you guys!**

 **i hope you guys enjoy it! thank you so much for all your support!**

 **read and review, fave and follow!**

 **disclaimer; i don't own young justice otherwise we would have a season three**

* * *

The windchill caused a shiver to shoot down Artemis' spine as she slowly stood up from the ground Her body ached. It had such a physical strain put on it from the Speed Force. She still really didn't understand how that even happened to her.

Klarion and Parasite were defeated. Wally did something to help her kick ass, she just didn't really get how he did it. She had won, but for what? Both Dick and Zatanna were gone and she couldn't save them. She had no idea what to do to bring them back or even if there was a way to bring them back without magic. Carefully she moved them both closer to the disruptor, picking her brain for any sort of idea to help her.

"There's got to be something I can do," she mumbled to herself, looking up and down the disruptor. The sound of footsteps came from behind her, causing her to go back into fighting mode. Quickly she turned, raising her crossbow with an arrow ready for fire. At the sight of who it was, her eyes widened. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," she growled.

"Because my dear," Lex Luthor let out a dark chuckle, "I am the one who designed the programming with Klarion's techno sorcery. I know exactly how to save your hero friends." The sound of his voice made her blood boil. Everything in her wanted to let the arrow fly and pierce his chest. He worked with the other two villains and was part of the reason everyone she loved was gone. The anger she felt was deeper than her sadness. Luthor was known for his mind games, so she knew to keep her guard up and their conversation short.

"Then how do I save them?"

"You could destroy the thing, that's a thought," he said, motioning to the disruptor. "That will return your friends to their living state. The spell would be broken so their souls, which we took, would return to their bodies."

"What happens if I do destroy it? Can we still bring Kid Flash back?"

"There is a chance, but you must be willing to take that risk."

Artemis took a deep breath. That was a lot to take in.

"So the choice is yours, Tigress," Luthor said as he began to walk away from her. "Risk, or no risk." Without a second thought she fired an arrow past his head, just missing. He stopped and turned around, shooting her a glare that would make most cower in fear. "I suppose I deserve that."

"You deserve much worse," Artemis seethed. "But you told me how to save them. Don't expect to live next time."

Luthor's helicopter appeared above their heads, lowering enough to let down a ladder for him to climb on. Artemis watched as he grabbed onto it and it began to fly away. She couldn't believe she just let him get away. Part of her was so angry for not shooting him, but the other part of her knew it would have caused some serious beef back home for the Team and the Justice League. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she turned back to face the disruptor.

"Destroying it, huh?" Artemis sighed. "If I destroy it, Dick and Zatanna live and Wally possibly lives. If I don't, I lose all three." The choice was obvious, but the thought of losing Wally forever terrified the hell out of her. She had come so close to getting him back and to sacrifice it now?

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. Reaching behind her she pulled out an arrow with an explosive on the arrowhead and carefully loaded it onto her crossbow. Taking one last deep breath she turned her body to face the disruptor she raised her arm. Without a second thought she fired the arrow and watched it hit the center before the metal exploded, pieces flying everywhere.

* * *

It was over. The disruptor was in shambles surrounding Artemis. She fell to the ground on her knees, her body in shock from what she had just done. Her arms dropped to her side and her bow fell out of her hand. After a minute, she took off her orange mask to wipe her eyes.

She knew it was right, Wally would have wanted her to give Zatanna and Dick their lives back. They of all people deserved it in his eyes, and hers too. Against the dying down yellow and orange flames she saw two beams of light; one blue and one purple. She recognized them from earlier, but had no idea what they were exactly. Her guess now was something magic related, maybe their souls. It was so strange to think of her two best friends as just beams of light.

They split apart from one another, circling around Dick and Zatanna's bodies, the blue going to Dick and the purple going to Zatanna. It was quite the sight to see. Artemis slowly stood up as she watched the injuries they had vanish, the color return to their skin, and their eyes slowly open. Zatanna forced herself to sit up, rubbing her head gently before Dick could.

"What the hell happened?" She mumbled, blinking a few times as she tried to remember whatever she could.

"Zatanna!" Artemis cried, running towards Zatanna and tackling her in a bear hug. Zatanna laughed lightly as she hugged back her best friend. "You're not allowed to die on me ever again, understand me?" Artemis said as she felt a few tears stream down her cheeks. "Never ever again, ever."

"Artemis what are you talking about? I just blacked out, didn't I?" Zatanna frowned as the two girls separated from their embrace. Neither one of them noticed Dick slowly walk over, feeling the strength return to his own body.

"Zee you died, you didn't have a pulse..." Artemis' voice trailed off. She glanced over at Dick and frowned. "You were too..." she said to him. Zatanna's eyes widened as she shook her head, taking a small step back.

"I was dead...Doctor Fate was right..." She whispered, blinking a few times in disbelief. Dick had

"Zee, don't be too hung up on it," Dick tried calming her down as he walked over to her.

"How can I not be, Dick? I was dead!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "You seem pretty traught for being dead yourself! How can you be so apathetic about your own death!"

Dick didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Zatanna's hand and pulled her closer to him gently, wrapping his arms around her body in a hug.

After a minute of just holding her he pulled back, cupping her face with his hands.

"Dick what are yo-" she began to ask but was quickly cut off by his lips pressing against hers. Her eyes widened at first but she eased into it, her arms snaking around his neck to pull herself closer. Artemis let out a light laugh, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Ah, young love," she teased. The two unlocked their lips, both their cheeks bright red. Zatanna leaned her head against Dick's chest as he kept his arms around her tight. "It's about damn time that happened. The tension was too fucking real."

"You're telling me," Dick joked, which caused him to receive a slap from Zatanna on his arm. She rolled her eyes at him playfully, and he winked back.

"Just like old times," Zatanna sighed happily before glancing at the remains of the disruptor. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to face Artemis. "Arty, what happened?" She asked, gesturing to the metal scattered around them.

"The only way to bring you guys back was to destroy the disruptor. So I did," she sighed, looking down at her feet. "Luthor said there's still a chance to bring Wally home though."

"What?"

"Luthor?"

"Yeah...he was working with Klarion and Parasite...I'm still not really sure what their plan was but he will definitely be receiving a visit from the Justice League when we get home."

"Agreed," Zatanna said as she stepped away from Dick. "Artemis, I don't know if I'm going to be able to fix all of this...I know location was crucial for the spell but I don't know how crucial that disruptor was..."

"Can't you use the pieces of it?" Artemis asked, her face dropping.

"I can try my best. I think there's even a chance I can reword the spell to make it work." Zatanna gave her friend a weak smile. "Second time's the charm, right?"

"Isn't the saying third time's the charm?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut it, Boy Wonder," Zatanna laughed a little, turning her back to him. "Come on guys, let's bring Wally home."

* * *

"This is the best we're going to get so at this point it's go big or go home," Artemis said as she finished dragging the last piece back into the circle the three of them created.

"Zee are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Dick asked, glancing at the magician.

"Positive. For having died I feel pretty damn good," Zatanna laughed, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Just be careful, okay?" Dick asked, grabbing one of her small hands in his own. She rolled her eyes as she smiled up at him. "Don't die on me again."

"Or me either," Artemis added. "Otherwise we'll have to go into wherever souls go and bring your ass back to us."

"Guys I'll be fine. There's no chaotic energy around us this time. I'm positive." Zatanna leaned up, kissing Dick's lips once before pulling away from him and walking to the center of the circle. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes, focusing in on her powers once again.

"Retne a ecnart ot eraprep rof eht lleps..." Zatanna spoke softly. The magic that flowed inside of her began moving fast. Again her body levitated up into the air, her legs crossing underneath her. A yellow glow took over her eyes her as the area around her body up the same color.

"Here she goes," Artemis whispered, glancing up at Dick.

"Etacol siht s'htrae Yllaw Tsew touhguorht lla snoisnemid!" Her voice boomed as her hands clapped together. Instantly a yellow portal formed just in front of her, much like the one from before. "Wolla eht seceip of eht rotputsid ot esir dna evres sa a latrop morf siht enalp fo ecnetsixe ot eht eno erehw eh si!" All of the pieces around her lit up with the markings that were once on the ground around her. Slowly they all rose into the air, creating a wall like structure around her.

"You got this Zee," Artemis mumbled. "Bring my Baywatch home."

"Dnes ym dnim hguorht ot gnirb mih emoh!" Zatanna yelled, throwing her head back as she felt her mind enter the portal that she created.

Dick and Artemis could barely see what was going on. A thick, gray smoke filled the air around Zatanna. They were only able to make out the outlines of the pieces circling her as the portal remained open. Some of the smoke rose above the circle, creating what looked like a cloud with streaks of yellow coming down from it, almost like lightning. It was quick, barely in the sky for more than a minute. Artemis' eyes grew wide as she looked over at Dick, who was already looking at her.

They both knew Wally was coming home.

* * *

Zatanna's silhouette was barely able to be made out through the smoke. As her trance came to an end the color in her eyes faded and her body lowered from the air. She sat on the ground, with her legs still crossed and her hands resting on her knees. Her body hadn't felt that much of a strain in a long time, not even when she had summoned Isis. She was taking deep breaths, trying to bring her heart rate back down.

Entering into the Speed Force was something she definitely didn't recommend to anyone who wasn't a speedster. It was fast and if she hadn't been able to protect herself with magic she too would have been sucked in and maybe lost forever.

"Zatanna!" Artemis yelled as she and Dick ran towards her. Just barely she saw their outlines appear through the slowly disappearing smoke. A small smile appeared on the magician's face as they approached her. She saw the looks of mixed emotions on their faces; joy, fear, worry, excitement.

"It worked Arty," Zatanna told her best friend in a weak voice. "I brought Wally home." Artemis' face lit up instantly as she felt tears form in her eyes from what she felt. It worked. Wally was here. She eagerly glanced around, trying to see where he was.

"Glad you're back safe," Dick told her, offering her a hand to pull herself up. She playfully rolled her eyes back at him and took his hand, standing up from the ground.

"Like you thought I wouldn't be." She teased as he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Zatanna where's Wally?" Artemis asked, not meaning to interrupt the flirting between the two. She was anxious and impatient and all she wanted to do was see him. Both Dick and Zatanna understood that, which is why Zatanna became a bit worried as she look around. The smoke had vanished, but clouds still loomed overhead. There was no sigh of Wally anywhere.

"I...I don't know...I brought him back with me. I'm positive."

"How did that work exactly?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well my mind entered through the portal while my physical body remained here in a trance. Once I was almost in the Speed Force I had to shield myself in a protective barrier and use another locator spell to pinpoint Wally's exact location. When I found him I shielded him too and pulled him back into our dimension. But it was more so his mind and soul."

"What about his body?"

"It has to naturally restore itself, as strange as that sounds. It disappeared because originally the disruptor was hitting it with energy. So now it can use the energy in the area, my magic and the Speed Force he was in, to have his body reform."

"And if it doesn't?" Artemis asked, very confused.

"I can potentially create another energy blast strong enough to restore it."

"Potentially?"

"I mean, I can, but it would have to be extremely big, and we'd have to give it time because my magic is drained. Lucky for us, breaking dimensional barriers is kind of a huge energy burst so I don't think I'll have to go that far."

"So then when will he restore himself?" Artemis asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. This whole sorcery thing made no sense in her brain.

"It's happening now. We just can't see it yet because it's going to take some time. But rest assured Wally is here, with us, one hundred percent." Zatanna reassured Artemis, taking her hand in her own and giving it a quick squeeze. "Patience is a virtue."

"One I wasn't blessed with," Artemis mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is there an estimated time kind of deal with this?" Dick asked, looking down at Zatanna. She shook her head in response.

"Sadly, no, and speeding it up won't do any good. But something to note is that Wally is a speedster so his body will heal faster. The estimated time it would take a normal human to restore is cut in half for him because his DNA has a sped up healing gene."

"Knowing Wally he's purposely going to take as much time as he can to piss me off because he lives for that kind of shit."

"I'm sure this is a different circumstance, Artemis," Dick pointed out. A sigh escaped Artemis' pale pink lips as she nodded. Now she was just being pessimistic.

The three of them decided it may be awhile until any sign of Wally appeared. Artemis called over the Bio-ship and as they were about to head inside, Artemis felt something breeze past her.

"Guys, did you feel that?" She asked, turning around to face the landscape they were leaving. "I swear I just thought I felt a breeze." She said as she turned back to face them.

Both Dick and Zatanna's faces lit up as they saw a familiar yellow streak in the distance. They didn't say anything as the figure ran up to them instantly, standing directly behind Artemis. She felt the breeze again and turned around, her eyes going wide. Before she could even open her mouth to speak she was stopped by a pair of familiar lips being pressed against her own.

Wally was home.


	10. Chapter 9

**woah! the last chapter! what?! okay well there's still an epilogue but this is the last real chapter of the story.**

 **I'm in shock with how far this came! I'm really really lucky for the super supportive and kind readers and reviewers I had throughout this entire story! if it wasn't for all of the wonderful reviews and constant excitement for each chapter I don't think this would've gone as well as he did. so thank you all! this chapter is for all of you, guest or member of the site!**

 **I really really do hope you enjoyed reading _running to you_ as much as I enjoyed writing it! this was my summer project and hey, I did it!**

 **keep an eye out for the epilog! I don't know when I'll have it up because I move into school Sunday but trust me when I say there will be one!**

 **now without further delay!**

 **disclaimer: if I owned young justice we'd have a season three**

* * *

The familiar embrace of Wally caused tears to cascade down Artemis' face. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him as tight as she could without hurting him. She was scared that if she let go he would vanish again. Everything about him was real; the warmth that radiated off of him, his calming touch, the feeling of bliss she got when they kissed. This felt like a dream and if that was the case than Artemis never wanted to wake up. None of it felt real.

"You're...you're here..." She whispered, burying her face in his chest. Nothing about him seemed different, as he looked identical to the last time she saw him. He had on his old, yellow Kid Flash suit with the red goggles resting on top of his head. It was almost like he never left.

"Of course, I'm here, I told you I'd be ready to go. I mean, the second time around it was more you telling me if I wasn't you'd kill me but you know," Wally said shrugging his shoulders. Everyone laughed a little before Dick spoke up.

"Glad you're home KF. I missed you," he chuckled as he and Wally looked at each other. There was a wave of relief that washed over him and Wally felt it too.

"Me too man, trust me," Wally said as they all walked onto the Bio-ship, ready to head home.

"I'm just relieved it worked," Zatanna chimed in, plopping herself down in the chair she sat in before.

"You and me both. Thank you, Zee, by the way. I owe you my life, literally." Wally told her with a grateful smile on his face. "You really are the best magician around."

"Maybe I should incorporate the whole dimensional travel into my stage routine," she joked. Everyone laughed again as they all took their own seats, Artemis at the helm. "Pull a speedster from the Speed Force every time."

"It'd make for one hell of a closing act, that's for damn sure." Dick chuckled, smiling over at her.

"Over my dead body is he ever going back there," Artemis said in a semi-serious tone. She knew they just joking but the thought of Wally going back was terrifying.

"Arty don't worry I'll only send him back there if he really deserves it," Zatanna teased. Artemis eased up a bit and let out a laugh. Jokes were jokes and she had to not be so protective.

Everyone settled into their seats as the ship began the route home. Wally sat with his feet kicked up on the dashboard. The redhead glanced around the room, his eyes locking with Dick's. The raven haired hero made a nod towards the back of the ship. A nod was his response as they both stood up. Artemis raised an eyebrow at them, confused, but Zatanna didn't seem phased. She kind of had an idea of what was going on.

Right after he decided to step down from the Team Dick showed up at her door needing someone to talk to. He poured his heart out to her. A lot of what happened he knew was his fault; Wally ceasing especially. He also blamed himself for putting Artemis through being undercover with no light at the end of the road, and for lying to all those close to him, her included. She remembered he once said that if given the chance, he'd do everything differently to avoid digging himself this grave.

The two friends stood towards the back hatch of the ship. Dick was leaning on the door, and Wally stood with his arms crossed.

"Wally, look. I'm not cutting corners on this. What I did was shitty. I'm sorry that I put you and Artemis through the last two years. I shouldn't have asked you guys to come out of retirement, especially when I knew what the risks were. You were both happy and this ruined it. It was wrong and I see that now. I've done a lot of thinking over the past two years and it made me realize how big of an asshole I was, or rather, I am."

"I mean you could just say you're a dick," Wally smirked before erupting in laughter. Dick let out a laugh too, shaking his head at the overused joke. "But in all honesty, it's in the past. You're my brother, from now until the end. Thanks for taking care of Artemis while I was gone, and for still looking for me. The past is the past and we'll leave it was such. You stepped up when she and I needed you the most and that's what matters." Wally gave one solid nod and Dick let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"No hard feelings." He agreed. "Damn am I glad you're home. I missed my best friend."

"You sound like a girl, has Zatanna made you soft?" Wally teased, elbowing Dick who rolled his eyes.

"You wish," Dick smirked. "Once an emotionless son of Batman always an emotionless son of Batman."

"You can sure as hell say that again." Wally chuckled. "Speaking of Zatanna, what's going on there?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened between you and Barb?"

"It was complicated. Bottom line, we weren't as happy as we made ourselves believe," Dick sighed. "I still feel awful about it but you have to do what won't hurt the ones you care about, right?"

"Yeah, leading her on wasn't the right choice. Proud of you for being so adult." Wally glanced at his best friend to the magician on the other side of the room who was talking to Artemis. "So you and Zee work everything out?"

"Kind of?" Dick sighed. "I blurted out I loved her, then I kissed her, and she seemed like she couldn't have been happier but I really don't know what our deal is. The entire trip was either her giving me her cold shoulder or her flirting with me so mixed signals are all I've got to go off of."

"Dude, what are you standing around talking to me for. Go get her, make her yours. Come on you've got your foot in the door, now swing it open and step your happy ass inside. You have a history of being there." Wally smirked, using a phrase Dick himself used long ago when referring to his relationship with Zatanna. "Go on. Artemis and I have to figure out our own shit anyway."

Both guys nodded, agreeing they had messes to clean up and now was the time to do it. They walked back over to the two girls who went silent. Dick motioned for Zatanna and Wally sat across from Artemis.

Things were finally falling back into place.

* * *

"Okay so first you go off to the side with Wally and now me, is Arty next?" Zatanna joked as she turned her body to face Dick. He had a small, sheepish grin on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm not very nonchalant these days."

"Well, if I remember correctly, I told you from day one to be as chalant as you'd like." Zatanna reminded him as she looked up at him. Her electric blue eyes connecting with his dark blue ones. Without meaning to she took a step closer to him.

"Zatanna what are we now?" Dick sighed, running a hand through his black hair out of frustration. "Are we dating again? Are we going to stay friends who enjoy kissing? I want to figure this out before we get home. I want to know what you want Zee because I've made it pretty obvious how I feel."

Zatanna went quiet. She should've expected this but for whatever reason, she didn't. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she thought about his confession from before their deaths and their kiss after. This was it, time for her to decide what she really wanted. What _did_ she want? Did she want to pretend like the whole thing never happened? Or did she want to fall back into him and their old ways to pick up where they left off? Taking a deep breath, she blinked a few times so her face would go back to its normal resting expression.

"Do you want to try this again?" Dick asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two of them. Zatanna sighed before deciding it was time to put all her cards on the table.

"Depends, are you going to dump me for another girl again? And then randomly cut me off when she doesn't like our friendship? And are you going to hide things from me? Because I can't stand the lies, Dick. I just can't." Zatanna asked coldly, turning her head away from him. Dick felt the sting in her words, knowing they were harsh but true. He did do all of that, and he knew damn well it hurt her.

"Zatanna, I-"

"Let me finish. I can't put myself through that again. You need to understand that I didn't build myself back up so you could just tear me down. If you can promise me that you won't hurt me like before, then I can give you that chance." Zatanna had her arms crossed over her chest and a stone cold look on her face that would make just about anyone scared. Dick wasn't though. He was ready to embrace her with open arms, ready to not lose her, ready to start their relationship over.

"Zatanna listen to me," Dick said, taking her hand and bringing it close to his chest. "I am not going anywhere. You're my girl, the actual light of my life and I can't lose you again. I made that mistake once and it isn't going to repeat itself. When I said I loved you earlier I meant it with everything in me, not because I was frustrated. Although that's why I blurted it out," he chuckled. "But in all seriousness, I want to make us work again, as long as you want to, and I want to give you the relationship you deserve."

A small smile crept up onto the magician's face. She pulled her hand away from him to wrap her arms around his neck. Instantly his hands rested on her hips and she locked her eyes with his.

"Lucky for you I'm pretty forgiving," she teased. Dick didn't respond verbally, but the kiss he planted on her lips was more of an answer than she could've asked for. After pulling away, he gently rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to be so quick to jump back into saying 'I love you' but Zatanna, I really do love you."

"We'll get back to saying that regularly in time," Zatanna smirked, "but I love you too, Boy Wonder. Always did."

"Always will."

The two raven-haired adults separated, taking the other's hand in their own as they walked back over to their friends who were discussing their own lives. The four of them hadn't been so content in a very long time but the one thing they all agreed on was this.

They all deserved happiness.

* * *

The Cave doors opened, allowing the Bio-ship to enter and safely land. The four adults all stood up, anxious about what would be happening next. How would the room react? How much trouble would they be in? They knew the entire Team, as well as most of the League, was probably waiting for their arrival. M'gann had contacted the ship about an hour prior to their landing, prepping them for the possible trouble they were about to step into.

Wally stood next to the door, hesitating on whether or not to press the button to open it. While he was excited to see everyone, Barry, Bart, Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, he was nervous. Maybe it was because it'd been two years since he'd been home, maybe it wasn't. He wasn't too sure but he was trying his hardest to put on a smile and allow the nerves to vacate his body and mind.

"Nervous?" Artemis asked as she took his hand in her own.

"Babe, Wally West doesn't get nervous," he tried to brush it off. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Then it's now or never," Artemis said. He nodded once before taking a deep breath.

"Bring it on," he grinned, watching the door in front of him open. Slowly all four of the young adults walked out.

The entire Team was present, as well as various members of the Justice League. At the sight of Wally there were gasps, jaws that dropped, and completely caught off guard looks. Wally just kind of sheepishly smiled before glancing over at Artemis, who had a smirk on her face.

"Wally!" M'gann exclaimed, breaking the silence. She flew over toward him and tackling him in a hug. Everyone else eased up as well as smiles began to light up the room.

"See M'gann, told you to trust me," Artemis laughed. Slowly Barry and Bart approached Wally as M'gann stepped aside, knowing the other speedsters were probably dying to talk to him.

"Wally?" Bart asked cautiously, not really believing what he saw.

"In the flesh," he chuckled. "Glad to see you kept the Kid Flash mantle going strong."

"Kid how in the name of hell did you survive? Not that I'm not happy to see you but what happened?" Barry asked. He wasn't the only curious one, the rest of the room wondered the same thing. "We thought you were long gone."

"Thanks to the Speed Force, you know, I owe it my life. And Zatanna's magic, definitely owe her dinner or something for bringing me back," he began to explain to his family. "When I vanished because of those energy blasts, the Speed Force protected me from being completely erased. So I've been there, regaining my strength until I could find some sort of connection to this world. Then Zatanna over there," he pointed to the raven haired magician, "tracked me down, learned some spell, and boom! Here I am."

Everyone was in amazement at his story. It seemed simple enough, but so complex all at once. Batman approached the group, his usual grumpy look on his face. Although it seemed a little less moody today and more pleased than anything else. Wally gave him a grin as he began to make his way through the sea of people, talking and playing quick games of catch up with them all. There was so much he missed, and everyone had a hundred and ten questions that he needed the next hour or so to just answer what he could and remember what each person had going on before his disappearance.

Dick and Zatanna stood off to the side of the room, his arm around her waist. They watched Wally and Artemis mingle with the crowd of heroes around them. Everyone was hugging and talking and just happy to see the speedster back home.

"Somebody sure was missed," Dick commented with a chuckle.

"I still don't believe what the three of you did."

The couple jumped, separating at the sound of Batman's voice behind them. Dick shot his adoptive father a glare. Bruce's stealth was something that he was never able to get used to. The stone cold look on the Dark Knight's face brought Dick back to the memory of being fourteen and getting ready to be reprimanded for disobeying direct orders. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, I know you didn't want me to go anywhere, but look at what we did. We brought Wally home. He's back, for good. Nobody has to feel any more guilt or sadness at his memory because he lives."

"So you want me to just forgive you even when you completely disregarded my orders to come home and drop the subject?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can live with that."

"Wait, what?" Dick asked, a confused look taking over his face.

"You both," Bruce gestured to Zatanna, "knew the risks of this mission. Zatanna especially after her conversation with Doctor Fate. However you put your lives at risk to save a friend and that, makes me a proud mentor." A small smile tugged at his lips.

Dick was speechless. Of course, Bruce praised him for good but this was the most open he'd been about it in public.

"Wow...Uh, thanks, Batman." Dick smiled faintly, letting out a content sigh.

"And Zatanna," Bruce turned to face the girl he'd come to love as a daughter. "Your father would be _very_ proud of you."

Zatanna felt her eyes water but she quickly blinked away any sign of tears.

"Thank you," she beamed, "and I'm sorry about when I just stormed out of the meeting but I had to do it."

"I know," Bruce nodded.

"Doctor Fate wasn't wrong, though, I did kind of die. But that brings me to the League's next priority; Lex Luthor. He was a part of some scheme to take out Artemis, Wally, Dick and I. I'm still not too sure what it was exactly but he was confiding with Parasite and Klarion."

"The League will definitely be looking into this. You, as well as the others, will explain to the best of your ability at the next meeting what happened. Until then, go, enjoy yourselves. You've earned it."

"Hey, guys! Let's get out of here!" Artemis yelled over to them. They looked back over at Bruce who was already gone and laughed before heading over to their group of friends.

All was well.

* * *

"Goodnight guys!" Artemis waved as she and Wally approached the zeta tube in the Cave. The computer ran through its usual protocol before they were instantly transported to Palo Alto. The familiar alleyway gave Wally what could only be described as a relaxed feeling. All his troubles disappeared as he content with how his life was turning itself around. He was home, he spent the night catching up with his Uncle Barry and his friends, and now he was on his way back to the house he shared with the love of his life.

Life was good.

The couple walked in a comfortable silence down the streets towards their home. The only light was from dimly lit street lamps. Wally kept looking around from side to side, amazed at how nothing had changed. His eyes settled on the horizon line, being able to look in front of him and up at the night sky. A few stars burned brightly above them despite the light pollution. One thing he missed more than anything during his time in the Speed Force was the scenic view the city he called home offered him.

"Miss this?" Artemis asked as they turned onto their street.

"Big time."

Walking to their front door Artemis let them in and flicked on the light. Wally was in awe, nothing had changed; same couch, same coffee table, same kitchen. A relieved smile took over his face as he pulled Artemis close to him in an embrace, taking it all in.

"Someone's happy to be home," she joked, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm happy to be home, with you, and not stuck in some other dimension," Wally corrected her, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Where's Brucely? I miss my boy," he asked as he looked around for the white pit bull who would usually be jumping all over anyone who entered the house.

"Oliver's. He was watching him while I was gone. We can go pick him up tomorrow," Artemis said as she let out a yawn. In one swift motion, Wally scooped her up bridal style, much like he did the night of their first kiss. "Baywatch what are you doing?"

"About to spend the night with my beautiful girlfriend," he answered without skipping a beat. He carried her down the familiar hallway and to their bedroom. "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home. Finally, we won."

"Won?" Wally asked, gently placing her onto the bed the two shared.

"Yeah, we won! You're home, Dick and Zee are happy, and nobody was angry. I call that a victory in my book," she explained as Wally fell onto the bed next to her, shaking his head with a smile.

"Always so competitive, Artemis. When will you learn?" He teased. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Can do, babe."

Without another word Wally's lips pressed against Artemis' lips as they shared probably their hundredth kiss that day. Nothing was enough, especially after being apart for two years. The spark they shared for one another not only burned brighter but proved it could never be extinguished. Their kiss quickly escalated into a series of events meant for only them to experience together. When all was said and done, the couple laid in bed, Wally holding Artemis close to him. For the first time in two years, Artemis was able to fall asleep without shedding a tear, over thinking, or having some sort of nightmare.

Wally was home and he was never leaving.


	11. Epilogue

**hello all!**

 **i apologize for the delay in getting this out to you. college, among other things, has kicked my ass into the future and beyond. i owe this to all of you for the continuous support which i received even in my absence. so, as the final chapter of** _ **running to you**_ **i want to dedicate it to all the wonderful readers i've had! every read, every favorite and follow, every review, has meant so much to me! i owe all of you big time and i hope that this epilogue does it some sort of justice! (no pun intended)**

 **i finish school in about a month and a half and i plan on writing more this summer! i can't wait to get back in the game, especially with the 3rd season hype!**

 **so, disclaimer, i don't own yj**

 **and thank you all for sticking around!**

 **enjoy!**

 **-xoxo, kiera**

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

"Everyone, everyone please quiet down," Dick announced as he tapped the side of his wine glass with the spoon from the dining room table. A hush fell over all of the heroes present. He looked over the room, then down at two of his best friends. "Thank you. Now, I know that this is just one of the many wonderful speeches I'll give over the next few months, an-"

"Get on with it!" Artemis interrupted, half joking. Wally chuckled at his fiancé's bluntness, and motioned for Dick to go on.

"Anyway," he shot a playful glare at Artemis, "I want to just say a few words about the newly engaged couple, two of my closest friends," he gestured to Wally and Artemis sitting at the head of the table. The room erupted in cheers, whistles and clapping. As the noise died down Dick continued his speech. "First, congrats, it's about damn time the two of you made it official. Since the moment we rescued Wally these two have been attached at the hip, barely separating to go to the bathroom alone." Dick paused as there were a handful of chuckles among their friends, everyone knowing his words to ring true.

"Second, Wal, I want to thank you for asking me to be your best man. You're like a brother to me, always have been and always will be. I know this is kind of a big deal and you letting me step in to be a part of your big day with Arty is something I don't take lightly. I know you don't get to choose your family, but in our case, we did and I couldn't be luckier to have you as mine." He let out a deep breath, glancing at Wally and Artemis who were all smiles, and then at Zatanna who motioned for him to keep going. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Finally, I want to wish you both the best of luck on this crazy ride into marriage. I don't know first hand what it's like, yet," he winked at Zatanna who rolled her eyes with a smile, "but I do know that in the end, the two of you will be closer than ever before. A new bond will be created and you'll not only have a better understanding of yourselves, but of your relationship with each other. Both of you deserve this, more than any couple I know. You've been through hell and back to be here and you'll overcome any challenges in front of your faces. Your strength comes from the disgusting amount of love you have for each other and that's going to only help your marriage thrive in the long run. Everyone, raise your glasses," Dick instructed as everyone did so.

"To Wally and Artemis!" He announced proudly.

"To Wally and Artemis!" The room cheered. The sounds of whistles, glasses clanking against one another, and applause filled the air. Artemis leaned over and kissed Wally softly on the lips, pulling back and smiling.

"To us," she whispered.

"To us."

Slowly, the noise died down and everyone went back to their regular conversations. This was the first massive reunion since Wally had been rescued from the Speed Force. Everyone was catching up and rekindling friendships that had been put on hold due to life.

Dick took his place next to Zatanna once again, taking a long drink of his red wine before setting the glass down. She let out a content sigh, resting her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. Her eyes were focused on her best friend and her soon-to-be husband. They were laughing and smiling and just enjoying being wrapped up in each other's company.

"Look at how happy they are," she murmured, "they deserve it." Dick only nodded in agreement.

Things between the couple had been strange. They were back together, yes, but it was difficult for Zatanna to truly let her guard down again. Dick knew that it was going to take time but it'd been six months already. Not that he was impatient, of course, he just wanted things to be completely normal again.

"Your speech was very sweet, I sometimes forget you can get so sappy," she laughed, looking at her boyfriend. He let a sheepish grin take over his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, as best man I need to be on my a-game. And don't you need to be to, as maid of honor?" He teased.

"Well I don't have to give a speech this evening, thank god. Mine's not due until the rehearsal dinner," she pointed out. "Which gives me the extra time I need to make sure it's perfect."

"Such a perfectionist," Dick laughed, grabbing his glass of wine from the table. Before Zatanna could comment back to him she heard Wally clear his throat from the head of the table.

"Friends, Artemis and I would love to thank you all for coming to our engagement party tonight. It means a lot that so many of you are here to be a part of our big day. With that said, it's not a party without some actual partying, is it?" He paused and the room filled with whistles, hoots and hollars.

"So, let's party!" He announced, grabbing his fiancée's hand and pulling her up out of her seat and to the dance floor.

The music started up instantly as the rest of the room gathered near the stereo system, which had been turned as loud as it could go. Artemis and Wally stood in the center, laughing and yelling song lyrics above everyone else.

Zatanna stood off to the side, a glass of pink moscato in her hand. She was humming along to the beat, taking a few sips from her glass every few minutes or so. Watching her best friend in true bliss was a sight she was thrilled to see. Nobody deserved it more than the blonde archer who gave up a handful of years of her life looking for anyway to bring her speedster boyfriend, now fiancé, home.

"Enjoying yourself?" Dick asked, coming up next to her.

"Mhm," she nodded, taking a drink from her glass. "It's so nice to see her so happy, you know?" She sighed happily. "Nobody deserves this as much as Arty."

"Well, nobody but you," Dick commented, glancing over at her. She blinked a few times before raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"What? I am happy, Dick," she said before downing the rest of her wine. "What in the world makes you think I'm not?"

"I don't want to get into this right now, Zee. Forget I brought it up. I'm buzzed, I'm not thinking about what I'm saying," Dick defended himself.

"No, you opened this can of worms and now we aren't wasting them. What in the world makes you think that I'm not happy?" Zatanna demanded to know, clenching her free hand into a fist. She was so angry, she felt her blood almost boiling.

"Can we not talk about this here, Zee? Please?" Dick asked, motioning to the front door which led out to the balcony. Without a word, the magician made her way to the door, opening it and stepping out, her boyfriend following her. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and his one hand took hold of the small velvet box, holding it for reassurance.

" _Don't mess this up, Dick,"_ was all he could think.

Hours went by and the crowd slowly faded, becoming less and less until it was just a few of Artemis and Wally's closest friends. They were all sitting in the living room of the house, the house the couple had been sharing since they became serious.

"Oh man, what a night!" M'gann exclaimed, her head leaning on Conner's shoulder. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, letting out a small yawn.

"It was a great time, and you both deserve it," Conner, their usually stone faced friend, added. "Right, M'gann?" He glanced down at the martian in his arms, who was fast asleep.

"Seems the drinks hit her, hard," Artemis laughed. She watched Conner scoop up the girl effortlessly, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly.

"She deserves the fun. But for real, thank you guys for having us, and congrats, again," Conner gave his two friends a rare smile, to which the happy couple smiled back. They waved and watched him and M'gann leave, before Artemis let out a content sigh.

"What a night. It was so nice to see everyone, and the fact that everyone is so excited," she smiled over at Wally, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Wally?"

"Speaking of everyone, what happened to my best man and your maid of honor?"

"Oh my god, you're right," Artemis jumped up from the couch, "you check upstairs, I'll check down here. They couldn't have left, right?"

"Not at all, we would've noticed. Be back in a flash," Wally sped off upstairs, literally, which caused Artemis to laugh as she walked around her small house.

After checking the kitchen, bathroom, and even her hallway closet, she decided to glance outside, just in case. She slowly approached the glass sliding doors, which, to her surprise, had a clear view of her best friends. Cautiously, she placed a hand on the door and slid it open, which startled the couple who was talking.

"Sorry! Sorry! We just, didn't know where you were," Artemis stammered, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"No! You're fine, I was just about to head in to find Wally. Is the party over?" Dick asked, walking past Artemis to get in the house.

"Yeah, Conner and M'gann just left. It's just me and Wally now. He went upstairs, to check on you guys, go show him you're alive and whatnot," she instructed, to which Dick nodded and left in quite the hurry.

Artemis' eyes went back to her best friend once the raven haired boy was gone. Zatanna stood, facing the city of Palo Alto, clutching something in her hand. Artemis slowly approached her best friend, gently placing a hand on her back.

"He asked me to marry him," Zatanna spoke, her voice barely audible. "He asked me, to marry him."

"He what?!" Artemis' eyes went wide. "He proposed?"

"I wouldn't call it a proposal. We were fighting, well, bickering. He told me I'm not happy, and he isn't wrong. It's been so hard to get back into my old routine with him, you know? I'm trying but I just get so upset sometimes I can't-"

"I know," Artemis cut her off.

"But I love him, so much. I love living with him, and being with him and Bruce, and having the rest of the family back in my life. I love Dick, and his smile and his eyes and every moment we spend together, even these little spats. I want to say yes, I really do," Zatanna sighed, looking down at her clenched fist, then up at her best friend, "but I don't know how to fully let go of my sadness." She sighed again, before straightening her back up.

"Oh my god Artemis I'm so sorry, tonight was your night and now I made it about me and the Boy Wonder,"

"More like Boy Blunder," Artemis joked, which got Zatanna to crack a smile. "Zee, I don't care what day or whose day it is. You're my best friend and you can be self-centered, especially with a boy. God knows I was," she laughed.

"Your boy was trapped in another dimension, my boy is right in front of me," Zatanna pointed out.

"True, however, I don't believe that matters," Artemis pointed out.

"So," Zatanna sighed.

"Do you love him?"

"I thought I made that clear," Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Then say yes, because what if this is the moment that gets you out of this slump? What if tonight, you were meant to find your true happiness with Dick and end up marrying him! Becoming Zatanna Grayson!"

"Oh god, no. I'd have to be Zatanna Zatara-Grayson. I can't give up my name, not for him, ever." The girls erupted in laughter, and Zatanna opened her hand to reveal the black velvet box she was holding on to.

"So he didn't get down on one knee?"

"God no, it's Dick. He slid it to me on the balcony railing while I was yelling at him for accusing me of being unhappy."

"So get happy, forget the rest. Come on, join me up on cloud nine! It's a blast, let me tell you!"

"I'll only marry him if you're my maid of honor," Zatanna mumbled.

"Deal," Artemis agreed. "Now go tell him you love him and your answer is yes!"

"Only after we drink more wine, because if you haven't noticed, we drink before all of our crazy ideas," Zatanna laughed. "That is how we got the idea to get Wally out of the Speed Force, an-"

"And that's how we'll get you to tell Dick your answer," Artemis finished. "Come on!" She grinned, a true, cheesy Artemis grin, and grabbed her best friend's wrist and they went inside, each grabbing a new glass and their prefered wine.

This was the first time the two girls sat alone, drinking wine, since the night all those months ago. They were both laughing, remembering that night Zatanna birthed the crazy idea to bring Wally West home. Her idea ended up being not so crazy after all.

Life was going to take them places, but the girls knew that no matter what, they had each other to get by.

"Zee?"

"Yes Arty?"

"Don't back out of this. Don't lose your chance at happiness like I almost lost mine. If I deserve it, so do you. Promise? Swear on your life?"

"Okay! Just like I wasn't going to back out of bringing Wally home. I swear. We deserve happiness, together."

"Together."

Both girls grinned, and everything, for the first time in years, everything felt as it should.


End file.
